Personatus Mastigia
by Tropical-Sunrise
Summary: Lors d’un cours de potions Harry révèle des secrets sous le regard médusé de Draco Malfoy qui souhaiterait tant pouvoir le sauver de sa déchéance. HPDM Pas de spoiler du tome 6. Alterne POV DM, POV HP. Prologue neutre.
1. Prologue

**Titre**: Personatus mastigia

**Auteuze**: Tropical-Sunrise

**Disclaimer**: Rien de tout ceci m'appartient sauf pour l'intrigue et quelques petites inventions de ma part. Donc je ne suis PAS J.K.Rowling (dommage pour mon compte de banque Lol).

**Raiting**: M

**Couple**: Harry/Draco

**Résumé**: Lors d'un cours de potions Harry révèle des secrets sous le regard médusé de Draco Malfoy qui souhaiterait tant pouvoir le sauver de sa déchéance. HP/DM Pas de spoiler du tome 6. Alterne POV DM, POV HP. Prologue neutre.

**N/A**: Le prologue est un peu long mais il est la pour vous situé. Désolé en avance pour les erreurs, je n'ai pas de Beta. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards discutaient bruyamment et avec enjouement dans le corridor menant au cachot de Severus Snape. L'année dernière, cette scène aurait été risible et un quasi-miracle mais tout avait changé. Draco Malfoy en était la cause. 

Depuis qu'il avait atteint ses dix-sept ans, il avait grandement changé et seul Blaise, Pansy, Millicent, Crabbe et Goyle connaissait la raison. Draco avait découvert qu'il était amoureux et pas de n'importe qui. Il était amoureux de l'élu, du survivant, du golden boy, de son pire ennemi depuis leur première année à Poudlard. Il était amoureux de Harry Potter.

Et oui. Harry Potter. Et comme Harry semblait prendre tout attaque contre sa maison comme une attaque envers lui, Draco avait gentiment ordonné à toute sa maison de cesser les attaques contre les Gryffondors car il ne voulait pas le blesser.

Eh bien peut-être pas gentiment. Plutôt le long des lignes: «si quelqu'un ne touche serait-ce qu'un poil d'un Gryffondor avec mauvaise intention, je vous chercherai comme un chien et lorsque je vous trouverai, je vous découperai en petit morceau, puis, je vous donnerai à manger au calmar géant. C'est une promesse que je tiendrai même si je dois le faire avec une cuillère en plastique. Est-ce bien compris.» En somme, le message avait été bien compris.

Lorsque les attaques avaient cessé, ils avaient finalement pus voir qu'il n'était pas si différent en fin de compte. Pansy avait trouvé de quoi satisfaire son besoin de commérage en Lavande et Pavarti. Ron avait trouvé un point commun avec Blaise qui, comme lui, était supporteur des canons De Chudley. Dean et Seamus étaient devenus amis avec Crabbe et Goyle bien que personne ne sache comment c'était arrivé. Millicent avait trouvé un petit ami en Neville Longdubat qui depuis, avait pris beaucoup d'assurance. Sauf quand Snape avait rapport. Hermione et Draco avait trouvé une passion commune pour les études. La seule personne qui semblait ne pas prendre partie du changement était Harry.

Harry n'était plus lui-même. Il était arrivé de l'été complètement transformé. Ses yeux avaient perdu toutes leurs luminosités. Il était sombre, renfermé et ne parlait que si un professeur lui posait une question. Par contre, ses notes avaient monté. Il était à présent premier de classe au mécontentement d'Hermione.

Chaque fois que Draco le voyait, son cœur se serrait. Il voudrait tant pouvoir l'aider, le réconforter mais il ne laissait personne l'approcher. Il disparaissait régulièrement et arrivait toujours en retard à ses cours. Ce qui était étonnant était que les professeurs ne songeaient même pas à lui enlever des points. Il semblait savoir où il était et pourquoi il y allait. Lorsqu'ils ne le savaient pas, un phénix surgissait de nulle part pour leur porter un message. Il restait toujours quelque temps pleurant sur la cicatrice de Harry puis partait.

Décidément, la vie changeait.

* * *

«Entrez» 

La voix de Snape coupa net leur conversation. Chacun entra dans la classe pour s'installer à leur pupitre habituel. Leurs chaudrons bouillonnaient déjà paresseusement.

Avant qu'il ne puisse se demander pourquoi, la voix de Snape les empêcha.

«J'ai préparé la base de deux potions. Ils ont tous les deux la même base puisqu'il sont tous les deux dans la famille des révélants. Je ne pense pas qu'une bande d'abruti comme vous compreniez les familles alors sautons le sujet.», Insultant déjà la classe. «La moitié gauche de la classe, ouvrez votre manuel à la page 417. Vous allez concocter du Véritasérum. Quand à l'autre moitié, allez à la page 424. Vous ferez la potion Dissimulatium. La potion qui bouille est préparée jusqu'à l'étape 6. Au travail. Je regarderai les potions dans une heure»

Pendant l'heure suivante, personne ne parla sauf pour demander des ingrédients, pour comparer leurs potions, pour rechigner au sujet de la difficulté de la potion ou pour essayer de savoir où était Harry.

C'était un cours habituel. Et comme tout chose qui a son habitude, le courant s'y suivit.

Harry entra dans la classe, essoufflé comme s'il venait de courir le marathon et légèrement débraillé. Sa cravate était défaite, les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise étaient encore déboutonnés, et ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens mais avec un certain style. Bref, il était un appel à la luxure pour tous les adolescents dans la classe mais surtout pour Draco qui tenait son pupitre pour se forcer à ne pas sauter sur Harry et le violer devant toute la classe.

«Alors, Mr Potter a enfin décidé que nous étions assez dignes d'être en sa compagnie.» commença Snape d'une voix insolente. «Vingt points de moins pour Gryffon…» Mais il fut interrompu par le phénix lui apportant une lettre.

Snape lut rapidement le message avant de parler. «Très bien Potter. Vous vous êtes échappés cette fois encore. Allez vous asseoir.» Lui dit-il d'une voix étrangement calme.

Seul Harry compris le double sens de cette phrase. _Vous vous êtes échappé cette fois encore_. Si seulement ils savaient pensa-t-il avec lassitude.

Quelques sentiments passèrent sur le visage de Harry avant qu'il ne devienne complètement dur à nouveaux. Ses yeux semblaient vides et aucune trace d'émotion ne se voyait sur son visage.

Harry s'avança et alla prendre place à son pupitre ignorant les regards charger de questions de ses anciens amis et ceux remplis de désir de ses camarades de classes.

Le phénix se posa sur son épaule et pleura quelques larmes sur sa cicatrice. Harry flatta Fumseck qui chantonna d'une voix apaisante avant de se volatiliser.

Snape interrompit se moment paisible de sa voix doucereuse. «Potter, vous arrivez à temps pour la partie théorique du cours. Aujourd'hui, nous avons concocté les potions Véritasérum et Dissimulatium. Quelles sont les principales différences entre les deux»

«Le Véritasérum force la personne qui le boit à révéler tout ce qu'ils connaissent sous questionnement. Trois gouttes sont assez pour faire au plus puissant des sorciers révéler ses secrets les plus profonds. La seule manière de le contrer est avec un antidote. Il est impossible à lever les effets sans l'antidote. La seule autre manière de le lever est la mort. Aucun sorcier ne peut y résister, même pas Dumbledore.

Quant au Dissimulatium, il permet de lever les charmes de dissimulation. Il n'y a aucune manière d'éviter la lévitation des sorts une fois que la potion est bue. Pour recacher ce que le sorcier souhaite cacher, il n'a que relancer le charme de dissimulation. Aucun sort connu ne peut résister à la potion. Connu au sorcier commun» se rectifia-t-il avec un petit sourire énigmatique.

Severus repassa en long et en large le discours et fut incapable de lui trouver une faille. Que voulait-il dire lorsqu'il a dit '_connu au sorcier commun_' pensa-t-il alors qu'il alla derrière son bureau chercher un étrange appareil.

«Ceci est un capteur de dissimulation. Il capte tous les charmes. Présentement dans cette classe, quatre personnes utilisent un charme. Levez vos mains immédiatement.» Aboya-t-il.

Les mains de Lavande, Pavarti et Pansy se levèrent. Toute la classe regardait pour voir qui d'autre en portait un. Avec un soupir de lassitude, Harry leva sa main. Tout le monde le regarda éberlué. Tout le monde sauf Snape qui lui le regarda avec un sourire mauvais.

«Eh bien Mr. Potter. Puisque vous n'avez pas participé au cours pendant la partie pratique, tu participeras maintenant. Venez vous asseoir en avant de la classe. Vu que les potions de la classe ne seront pas prêtes avant un cycle lunaire, vous en avalerez une des miennes.» Lui dit-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Harry se leva sans protester et alla s'asseoir en avant de la classe. Tous étaient avide de connaître se qu'il cachait. Snape lui donna la potion que Harry avala sans se plaindre. Ils attendirent quelques minutes mais rien ne se passa.

«Potter pourquoi rien ne se passent?» le questionna Snape avec mécontentement.

«Je vous ai dit qu'aucun sort connu au sorcier commun ne pouvait résister à la potion hors je ne suis pas le sorcier commun» lui répondit Harry avec un petit rire sans joie.

«Potter avalez ceci» lui cracha Snape. Harry savait que c'était du Véritasérum mais l'avala quand même. Aussi stupide que les autres penseraient qu'il serait s'il le disait tout fort, lui savait que Snape était loyale à Dumbledore alors il lui faisait confiance. Jusqu'à un certain point.

«Quel sort utilisez-vous»  
«Personatus mastigia», lui répondit Harry d'une voix neutre.

«Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. Comment le connais-tu»

«Je l'ai inventé»

Snape ouvrit les yeux avec surprise. Harry ne pouvait pas mentir, il était sous l'emprise du Véritasérum. C'était tout bonnement magnifique que quelqu'un de son âge puisse faire un sort d'une telle puissance qu'il résiste même à la plus forte des potions de révélation. Mais il ne l'admettrait jamais.

«Comment et pourquoi»

«Comment, j'ai pris deux sorts de dissimulation de magie blanche combiné avec un sort de dissimulation de magie noire pour en faire un. Pourquoi, pour cacher ce que je ne voulais pas que le monde voie.»

«Depuis quel âge utilises-tu des charmes de dissimulation et depuis quand utilises-tu le tient»

«Depuis l'âge de huit ans. Bien sur à ce temps je ne savais pas ce que s'était. Je pensais simplement que je guérissais vite. Deux ans passés, en cinquième année, Granger avait concocté cette potion.» Hermione tressaillit en entendant son meilleur ami prononcé son nom de famille. Tout le monde le remarqua sauf Harry qui continua de parler.

«Je lui devais une faveur alors nous avons lancé un sort de dissimulation sur une coupure que j'avais sur ma main. J'ai alors bu la potion et la coupure est réapparue. Ce ne fut que le soir alors que je prenais ma douche que j'ai remarqué que toutes les cicatrices que j'avais accumulées pendant différentes occasions étaient apparues eux aussi. Depuis ce jour, j'ai travaillé d'arrache-pied pour trouver un sort qui résistait à la potion et aux capteurs de dissimulation. Vu qu'il n'y en avait pas, j'en ai inventé un et j'ai échoué puisqu'il peut se faire repéré par les capteurs de dissimulation»

Tout le monde fut surpris lorsque Harry dit qu'il avait échoué. Son sort était tout bonnement impressionnant. Snape s'en remis vite et recommença son interrogatoire.

«Que cachez-vous»

«Je cache des armes, des cicatrices, des blessures et mon apparence»

«Que cachez-vous de votre apparence»

«Mes tatouages, mes piercings, ma coupe de cheveux et mes vêtements»

Snape eu un regard douteux. Puis une idée germa dans son esprit. Ce n'était pas possible.

«Potter, où étiez-vous hier soir»

«J'étais en train de baiser avec une charmante jeune fille dans toutes les pièces du château pour déterminer quelle était la meilleure»

Presque toute la classe laissa sortir un soupir de frustration mélangé avec de l'envie. Quant à Malfoy, il sentit son cœur se faire broyé à l'intérieur de lui-même. Il aurait du s'en douter; Harry ne voudrait jamais de lui.

La classe était silencieuse lorsque Harry s'éclata soudainement de rire à la plus grande surprise de tout le monde. Il riait tellement fort que des larmes se perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. C'était la première fois de l'année que le monde l'entendait rire et on était déjà en fin septembre.

«Taisez-vous Potter.» ordonna Snape. «Je sais par Dumbledore lui-même que ce n'était pas se que vous faisiez hier soir»

Le cœur de Malfoy fit un bon dans sa poitrine.

«Depuis quand résistez-vous au Véritasérum? Même Dumbledore n'en est pas capable»

«Depuis l'année dernière.Ça vous aura pris du temps à comprendre»  
«Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor pour avoir mentit Mr Potter.»

«Injuste» protesta Harry. «Je ne mentais pas et je peux vous le prouver»

Harry enleva sarobe puis il commença enlever sa chemise.  
«Que faites-vous Potter?»

«Je prouve que je ne mens pas»

D'un geste de main, Harry leva le sort silencieusement. Toute la classe vit ses piercings arrivé ainsi qu'une mohawk parfaitement stylisés. Deux tatouages de serpents ornaient à présent ses avant-bras. Il se tourna de bord et tout le monde vit une panthère se promener dans le dos de Harry. Son pantalon d'école se vit remplacer par un pantalon de cuir qui serrait dans tous les bons endroits en laissant plus d'un rêveur. Plusieurs armes se faisaient voir, caché partout où il y avait de la place. Ses habituels souliers d'école se virent remplacé par des bottes en matière inconnue. Une longue chaîne était à présent visible le long de son torse et une épée était attachée à sa taille.

«Bonté suprême» s'exclama Snape.

«Surpris hein?» lança Harry d'un ton moqueur.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que les deux tatouages de Harry sortaient à présent de la paume de sa main. Ils glissaient silencieusement dans l'air s'avançant vers un Snape médusé. Ils sifflaient dangereusement.

« Anili, Elapi» siffla Harry en Fourchelang. «Revenez maintenant»

«Mais il porte la marque»

«Oui, mais il est espion pour notre camp.» Elles sifflèrent à nouveau vers Snape puis elles s'enroulèrent autour des avant-bras de Harry pour rentrer à nouveau sur eux de forme de tatouages.

Une fois que Snape eut repris ses esprits, il se tourna vers Harry.

«Pourquoi m'ont-ils attaqués»

«Anili et Elapi sont des elles et non des ils.» rectifia Harry. « Qu'avez-vous que les autres n'ont pas»

Snape compris aussitôt.

«Elles le sentent»

«Oui» répondit tout simplement Harry.

Toute la classe regardait cet échange d'un air confus. «Comment»

«Ce ne sont pas de simple tatouages sorciers. Ce sont des tatouages Mort-Vie»

Harry regardait Snape attendant qu'il lui pose une autre question. Il ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un s'était levé avant qu'elle ne lui assène une claque magistrale.

Les serpents de Harry quittèrent ses poignets et la panthère quitta son dos pour se placer devant lui pour le protégé.

«Revenez les filles se n'est rien» siffla Harry aux serpents.

Elles revinrent se placer sur ses bras. Il dit la même chose à sa panthère mais elle n'écouta pas. Il la flatta quelque peu. Cette dernière lui lécha la joue puis repris sa place dans son dos. Il releva sa tête vers Hermione puis encra son regard dans le sien.

«Pourquoi avoir fait ça Harry? Ne penses-tu à personne d'autre sauf toi? Tu aurais pu mourir! Tu es tellement stupide parfois.»

«C'est vrai! J'oubliais!» Cria Harry perdant contenance pour la première fois.«Je suis supposé sauver le monde. Je suis tellement stupide d'avoir voulu faire quelque chose pour essayer de me sauver moi-même. J'oubliais que je suis né seulement pour délivrer la terre du fardeau qu'est Voldemort. Je ne suis qu'un être égoïste, n'est-ce pas? Je ne suis qu'au monde pour sauver la veuve et l'orphelin!»

Hermione tremblait sous la colère de Harry. Elle regardait les mains d'Harry d'où s'échappait des étincelles.

«Et puis je ne suis pas stupide, je n'étais pas seul.» ajouta Harry comme si cela concluait l'affaire.

«Potter, Miss Granger. Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer pourquoi Granger a giflé Potter»

Harry sembla se calmer. Les étincelles disparurent et il répondit à la question comme si rien ne venait d'arriver.

«Les tatouages Mort-Vie sont très rares et imprévisibles. Ils sont fait à l'aide du poison le plus puissant appelé Funus Nex. Il est communément connu sous le nom de la mort en bouteille. Tu peints ce poison sur le dos de la personne qui veut le tatouage. Peu à peu, il entre dans le sang et tu perds toutes capacités de mouvement et de pensées. Juste avant le dernier souffle, la personne doit avaler l'exilir de la vie.Une seule personne sauf moi a vécu après avoir fait ce rituel»

«Pourquoi sont-ils représenté par des serpents et une panthère?Pourquoi pas un lion représentant Gryffondor?» Ajouta-t-il crachant le dernier mot avec dégoût.

«Le choixpeau voulait m'envoyer à Serpentard. Je ne suis qu'à Gryffondor que parce que je souhaitais y être.»

Harry sourit en voyant le choc de son professeur honni. Il semblait incapable de quoi que se soit alors Harry continua à parler.  
«Je suis magiquement le descendant de Serpentard. Voilà d'où viennent les serpents. Quant à la panthère, je ne peux pas vous le révéler»

Snape semble finalement sortir de son monde pour rejoindre les autres. Il posa une autre question à Harry.

«Que font les piercings et lesbijoux?»

Snape ne pouvait plus arrêter de question le jeune garçon. Comme tout le reste de la classe, il était avide de connaître les réponses mais personne ne s'en douterait grâce au masque qu'il avait acquis au fur et à mesure des années d'espionnage. Il l'intriguait. Décidément, il n'était pas le Golden Boy que tout le monde croyait qu'il était.

«Le collier est marque du clan auquel j'appartiens. Nous en possedons tous un.

La bague contient un écaille de Basilick.Tout comme les écailles de dragon, il contient de puissants sort de défenses. Ces sorts sont cent fois plus fort que ceux dans les écailles de Dragon.

Les cinq sur mon oreille gauche ont des pouvoirs de guérison. Bien sur ils ne peuvent pas empêcher les blessures mais il empêche que je saigne à mort.

Les sept sur mon oreille gauche contiennent de puissant sort de magie noir. Ils sont les seuls capables d'empêcher la douleur de ma cicatrice lorsque j'approche Voldemort. Ils absorbent mes pensées et mes souvenirs lorsque je suis à sa proximité. Ils sont un peu comme l'occlumencie.

Mon entraîneur et moi avons travaillé pendant des mois pour inventer ce sort. Les deux sur mon sourcil gauche permettent une vision de nuit. Je vois aussi bien qu'en journée grâce à eux.

Quant aux trois sur mes lèvres et à celui de mon nez, ils contiennent des sorts de défenses extrêmement puissants. Ils sont tellement puissants qu'un sorcier normal qui les porterait en mourrait immédiatement.

Les deux sur me tétons contiennent aussi des sorts repoussants les créatures maléfiques. Seulement ceux avec des mauvaises intentions bien sur.

Le dernier, celui sur ma langue, n'est que pour le plaisir sexuel de mes amants.» conclut Harry.

Les gars de la classe s'éclatèrent de rire de la dernière remarque de Harry. Les filles gloussèrent peu intelligemment. Draco regardait la classe d'un air meurtrier. Harry ne devrait pas avoir aucun amant si ce n'était pas lui.

«TAISEZ-VOUS» Beugla Snape. «Vingt points de moins pour Gryffondor»

«En parlant de points professeur, vous nous en devez vingt. Je n'ai pas menti»

«Non Potter.Pas encore. Je n'ai vu aucune cicatrice ou blessure»

Harry soupira mais il s'était embarqué lui-même dans cette situation alors il devait y faire face.

«Faites sortir les filles. Ce n'est pas beau à voir»

Les filles protestèrent vivement. Snape les interrompit en reprenant parole.

«Potter, vous n'êtes pas en mesure de négocier»

Harry soupira de plus belle puis d'un coup de main, il leva le sort. Il eut des vagues d'exclamation horrifiées.

«Potter qui vous as fait _ça_?»demanda Snape avec une expression horrifiée sur le visage

* * *

_TBC... _

* * *

Ne tuez pas l'auteuze. Prochain chapitre à venir bientôt. POV Draco. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Laissez-moi des reviews svp.

* * *

**Questions à choix multiples: Qui a fait ça à Harry?**

**A)** Les mangemorts

**B)** Les Dursleys

**C)** Lui-même

* * *

Si quelqu'un trouve pourquoi j'ai nommé les serpents Anili et Elapi, je leur offre une partie du premier chapitre en avance.

* * *

À Plus, Tropical-Sunrise


	2. Chapitre 1: Sombrer dans l'abysse

**Titre**: Personatus mastigia

**Auteuze**: Tropical-Sunrise

**Disclaimer**: Rien de tout ceci m'appartient sauf pour l'intrigue et quelques petites inventions de ma part. Donc je ne suis PAS J.K.Rowling (dommage pour mon compte de banque Lol).

**Raiting**: M

**Couple**: Harry/Draco

**Résumé**: Lors d'un cours de potions Harry révèle des secrets sous le regard médusé de Draco Malfoy qui souhaiterait tant pouvoir le sauver de sa déchéance. HP/DM Pas de spoiler du tome 6. Alterne POV DM, POV HP. Prologue neutre.

* * *

**RAR**

**Dame Lune :** Ah. C'est correct d'être obsédée. Les scènes Drarry, Je n'en sais rien. Beaucoup de choses doivent se passer avant. Par contre, dans ce chapitre et le deuxième chapitre, il y aura quelque chose qui se passera qui les rapprochera.

**Aglaia Malfoy Potter :** Contente que tu aies décidés de ne pas me torturer lol. J'suis contente que tu adores. Pour Anili et Elapi, va voir directement après les RAR.

**Touraz :** Tu m'as faite rire. Je voulais un commencement fort. Tout cas, voici la suite.

**Kalisca :** J'en ai un sur la langue et je n'ai aucune difficulté. Mon ami en à trois sur la lèvre et un sur la langue et n'a aucune difficulté. Tout est dans la pratique et le temps que tu l'as eu. Les premières journées sont plus difficiles car la langue ou/et la lèvre sont enflé mais à part cela, tu t'habitues vite. Pour les temps du verbe, je suis le conte. Les verbes d'actions sont au passé simple et au passé composé. Les descriptifs sont au passé et lorsque le monde parle, ils sont au présent. En tout cas, vu que les prochains chapitres seront des POV, ils seront au présent, sauf pour quelques petites exceptions.

**Tenshi-no-yoru :** Lol Eh bien la voici. Pour le HPDM, oui ça va en être un. Tout est dans le mystère. J'suis contente que tu ne voies pas tout maintenant. J'aime tenir le monde en haleine. (J'suis pas sadique)

**Ayuluna :** Il a son point. Il ne révèle les choses qu'à moitié par contre. Il y a beaucoup d'information cachée. Comme les clans et l'entraîneur. Le reste, à vous de le trouver.

**Lunacleaver:** Contente de savoir de savoir que tu adores ma fic. Je me demande en quoi Harry te fait peur? En tout ça, merci pour la review.

**Lolie: **Ah, j'trouve ça trop cool que déjà tu adores ma fic alors qu'il y a seulement un prologue. Les chapitres paraîtront entre 4 à 7 jours après que j'en mets un.

**Thrillseaker:** Merci d'avoir pris le temps d'écrire ta réponse au choix multiples.

**Zouzou:** Merci pour le commentaire.

**Blackjocker :** Merci pour la review

**Eileen Ana :** Contente de savoir que tu trouves ça excellent.

**Vert Emeraude :** Certain qu'il est pas commun. J'essaye d'amener un point de vue de ce qu'il pourrait être. Le petit 'ry à été trop affecté par la vie pour être aussi… saint d'esprit, aussi calme. Quant au clan, il viendra seulement en jeu vers le deuxième chapitre, pendant le POV HP, merci pour le commentaire. Oh et pour le Happy End, tu verras bien

**Full :** Merci d'avoir répondu au choix multiple.

**Kiara : **Contente de savoir que tu la trouves géniale. Je n'en espérais pas autant vu que c'est seulement ma deuxième fic.

**Dido :** Merci d'avoir répondu au chois multiple.

**Bliblou :** C'est sur que ce ne doit pas être trop pratique mais bon, ils ont tous des fonctions assez importantes. Merci pour la review.

**Typhi :** Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me dire que tu aimes ça. Ça fait du bien à entendre, ou plutôt à lire.

**Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami :** Tes paroles sont tellement vrai et auront un grand rapport dans cette fic. Quand à devenir ma bêta, j'y songerai. Merci pour la review.

**Virg :** Contente de savoir que j'ai ton support. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite.

**Laku-san :** Lol. Content d'avoir piqué ta curiosité. Pour ce qui est de la poupée Harry, il n'y en aura pas mais je me suis trouvé une dessinatrice donc pour le dessin, tu l'auras probablement.

**Narcisss :** Contente que tu aimes ma fic. J'crois que je vais avoir besoin de chance. Le prologue semble avoir plu à plusieurs personnes et maintenant j'ai comme peur de désappointer.

**Lyra.will :** Contente que tu es essayé pour la question des serpents mais tu es passé totalement à côté du bateau. Lol. Merci pour la review.

**Crys' L'ange Noir :** Moi sadique, ben non. (roule des yeux d'un air innocent. Lol) Tu es la seule ou une des seules personnes à avoir ressorti ce fait. J'suis impressionné.

**Spicy Marmelade :** Honnêtement, moi aussi j'avais hâte d'écrire la partie avec Dray. J'ai déjà commencé à développer Harry. J'avais hâte de développer Draco.

**Christine :** Merci pour la review.

**Zaika :** Tu as trouvé la réponse. J'espère que tu as aimé le petit bout de chapitre que je t'ai envoyé.

**Ano :** Je ne pense pas que ce soit cruel, morbide et sadique. Notre petit 'ry a passé à travers tellement de chose que c'est tout à fait plausible. Merci pour les commentaires.

**Sahada :** Tout ce qui se passe à une raison. Contente que tu la trouves géniale.

**Harrie Zabbs :** Parfait. Ouah. Tu me fais chaud au cœur.

**Serdra :** Pour ce que ressemblent les blessures tu le sauras ce chapitre.

**Mayura02 :** Contente que tu ne le trouves pas plate. Je craignais un peu que ce soit le cas car il y a beaucoup de théorie.

**Vansita :** Contente que tu aimes. J'aimerais que tu illustres ma fic. Je te contacterai plus tard. Tout cas, merci pour la review.

**Saelya :** J'suis tellement contente que tu aimes à ce point. Je n'en étais vraiment pas certaine de ce prologue. Tu me rassures.

**Lady Elektra Black :** Dans son cas l'amour rend intelligent mais pas à tout coup. Souviens-toi en. Sa ne serait pas le fun si tu savais déjà la suite. Tout cas, merci pour les compliments.

**EssStel G. Mckay :** J'suis toute excité. Contente d'être ta première review.

**Kaori Black :** Vive la révolte de Harry. Il était temps lol.

**Onarluca :** Merci. Et la voici.

**Lily-Lemon:** Eh bien la voici.

**Slydawn:** Ça fait plaisir à entendre, merci.

**Lyra:** Ce n'est pas sadique. Ok, si. Contente que tu ne veuilles pas me tuer lol.

**JessyMP:** Ouais. Définitivement mais bon. C'est pour la protection des belles fesses de notre sexy 'ry lol. Anyways merci pour la review.

**Lily Margot:** Bienvenue. J'suis contente que tu aimes. Merci pour le commentaire.

**Himeno:** Wow, fantastique, super méga génial. Je n'en espérais pas autant. Tu me fais vraiment plaisir. Merci beaucoup.

**Sylewan:** Contente que tu trouves ça original. C'est ça que je souhaitais… faire quelque chose de différent. En tout cas, j'apprécie que tu aies pris le temps de laisser une review.

**Nepheria:** La voilà. Merci pour la review.

**Griffounette:** Moi aussi je trouve que les Dursley sont des salauds. Tout cas, contente que tu aimes, merci pour la review. Voici la suite.

* * *

**Anili** : Anili a été choisi car c'est court pour Aniliidae. Les Aniliidae sont une famille de serpents contenant seulement une espèce appelée Anilius.

**Elapi **: Elapi a été choisi pour deux raisons.

1) Parce que c'est court pour Elapidae. Les Elapidae sont une famille de serpents venimeux qui inclut les cobras, mambas, kraits, serpents de mer et serpents de corail, aussi bien que tous les serpents venimeux de l'Australie ( taipans, serpents bruns, etc.).

2) Parce que c'est un philosophe, musicien et haut magistrat, dont la philosophie du perfectionnement, originale et moderne répond aux grandes questions que tout homme se pose un jour sur son origine, son identité profonde et sa finalité.

* * *

Pour ce qui estde la question aux choix multiples, voici les résultats. Allez voir qui avait raison.

**Questions à choix multiples: Qui a fait ça à Harry?**

**A)** Les mangemorts 34/100

**B)** Les Dursleys 44/100

**C)** Lui-même 12/100

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Sombrer dans l'abysse**

**POV Draco Malfoy**

* * *

_« Potter, qui vous a fait ça? »_ _demanda Snape avec une expression horrifiée sur le visage._

* * *

C'est un spectacle d'horreur mais je suis incapable de détourner le regard. Qui lui a fait ça. Son torse est gravé d'horreur. De mots. Vaurien, penaud, anormal, monstre. Tous ces mots et plus gravé dans son corps. Des marques de brûlures et de fouet. Qui a osé souiller son corps de cette façon. Il est recouvert de d'hématome, de coupures, de cicatrices violacées, de sang séché comme si les coupures venaient de se faire faire non longtemps passer.

Réponds à Snape Harry. Je veux savoir que je puisse les faire payer. Foi de Malfoy… ou plutôt foi de Draco, je les ferai payer.

La voix de Harry me tire de mes pensées.

« Mes moldus ne m'aime pas beaucoup. » », répond Harry en haussant des épaules « Ils pensent que je suis un vaurien d'où le non Personatus Mastigia. Personatus signifie masqué. Mastigia signifie Vaurien qui mérite d'être battu et fouetté ou vaurien qui est souvent battu et fouetté. Les mangemorts non plus ne m'aime pas beaucoup. Toutes les vieilles, ce sont les Dursley. Pour les nouvelles, ce sont les mangemorts. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller les faire soigner. »

Sa famille. Je ne peux pas croire que c'est sa putain de famille qui a osé lever les mains sur lui. Les mangemorts je peux le croire mais sa putain de famille. Ils sont indignes de même pouvoir le regarder alors le toucher. Je n'en parle même pas. Et pendant toutes ses années je me moquais de lui, du fait qu'il était petit. Je connais la raison maintenant. J'aurais voulu la connaître plus tôt. Pour pouvoir l'aider. Ou plutôt non, je m'en serait seulement moqué. Ces putains de moldu regretteront d'être venu au monde lorsque j'aurai fini avec eux.

« Pourquoi vous nous dites tous ça Potter? »

Hum. Question intéressante. J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'il va répondre.

« Parce que je veux qu'ils sachent.

Je veux qu'ils voient ce que mes moldus m'ont fait. Depuis que je m'en souvienne, ils l'ont toujours fait. Découvrir le monde sorcier à onze ans a sauvé ma vie. Selon mes moldus, ils le faisaient pour sortir la magie de mon corps. Il déteste la magie.

Quant aux mangemorts, eux c'est pour le plaisir.

Je veux qu'ils sachent que même si mes moldus m'ont maltraité, il y a une différence. Voldemort déteste tous les moldus, tous les sang-mêlés tandis que mes moldus ne détestaient que moi. Voldemort rallie tout le monde à sa cause en leur disant qu'il leur réserve un monde meilleur, un monde purifié.

Les mangemorts tuent pour le plaisir. Ils ne réalisent pas qu'avant que le monde soit purifié, ils seront morts. Voldemort aussi mourra. Il n'est pas invincible. Et le meilleur qui attend les mangemorts est la prison à perpétuité.

Mes moldus ne m'aimait pas mais tous les moldus ne sont pas ainsi. Regarde les parents à Granger. Ils ont accepté qu'elle soit sorcière. Rejoignez Voldemort et vous n'aurez aucune chance de choisir qui mérite de vivre ou mourir. Le sang décidera tout.

La guerre n'épargnera personne. Tout le monde sera affecté d'une manière ou d'une autre que se soit perdre un être aimé, tué ou être tué. Le choix est de teinté ses mains de sang par discrimination ou par confiance en un monde meilleur, un monde libre.

Il faut que vous sachiez. Du côté de Voldemort, vous serez traités comme de vulgaires esclaves. Il vous torturera tout comme les moldus. Le choix est de choisir entre l'espoir de liberté, de sécurité ou du côté de supériorité comme dirait Voldemort.

La guerre affectera tout le monde. Il n'en tient qu'à vous de savoir comment.

Je voulais qu'ils sachent. Il fallait qu'ils sachent… » Sa voix se casse à ses derniers mots. Je sais qu'il ne dira plus rien.

Il se cloître dans son mutisme comme avant. Je ne sais pas si le fait qu'il est parlé est bon ou mauvais. Je pense que ça été mauvais. Il se perd dans ses souvenirs. Lentement mais sûrement, il sombre encore plus dans l'abysse qu'il s'est créé.

Si quelqu'un me demandait à cet instant de décrire le survivant, je sais ce que je leur dirais.

Il n'est qu'un enfant brisé. Un enfant brisé qui, de toute son existence n'a voulu qu'une chose; d'être aimé. La vie lui a arraché tout ce qu'il voulait. Il n'est qu'un bateau ballotté par la tempête. Un enfant sur lequel le destin s'acharne. Tout ce qu'il voulait lui a été pris alors il a repoussé tout ce qu'il avait pour ne pas le perdre. Cette innocence qu'il garde ne le quittera jamais faute de ne pas avoir eu d'enfance. Il est brisé et personne ne prend le temps de lui tendre la main. Tout ce qu'on continue de faire est de lui mettre le poids du monde sur les épaules. Je lui tendrai cette main. À partir d'aujourd'hui, il aura de l'aide, de l'amour. Ça ne sera pas facile. Je le sais mais j'aurai patience. Je garderai l'espoir que lui semble avoir perdu. Je le sortirai de sa déchéance pour lui montrer une vie nouvelle, une vie qui vaux la peine d'être vécu.

La cloche sonne et Harry part sans demander son reste après avoir remis son charme en place. Je regarde les autres ramasser leurs choses. Je décide de faire de même. Une tristesse sert mon cœur et je ne m'en rends compte que maintenant. Je suis perdu dans ce bruit.

« Ohé! Ohé! La terre appelle Draco. » dit Blaise.

Je me retourne vers lui et son regard s'adoucit.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Potter est un grand garçon. Il n'y a rien que tu aurais pu faire. »

Blaise n'est pas mon meilleur ami pour rien. Il sait tout. Il est le seul qui a pu voir au travers de mon masque.

Je hoche lentement de la tête.

« Viens » me dit Blaise en passant son bras autour de mes épaules. « Allons déjeuner. »

* * *

Je pique doucement dans mon assiette. Je sais que Pansy et Blaise veulent me voir manger mais je ne m'en sens pas la force. Je regarde Harry à sa table. Lui aussi picore sa nourriture. Les gens le harcèlent de questions pour savoir si c'est vrai. Enfin tout le monde qui n'était pas au cours de potion. Ceux qui y étaient respectent son besoin de solitude à cet instant.

Il se lève et part. Je me lève et le suit. Nous ne sommes pas ami encore moins amant mais j'ai le besoin de lui parler. J'espère qu'il me laissera faire.

Je le trouve assis près du lac. Il sort quelque chose de sa cape. Il allume la chose. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Il la porte à ses lèvres et aspire doucement. Peut importe ce qu'est cette chose. Je souhaiterais l'être pour pouvoir sentir ses doigts sur mon corps. Sa bouche sur mon corps.

Je m'avance et m'assit à ses côtés. Harry ne dit rien. Il continue à fixer dans le vide.

« Pourquoi tu me suis Malfoy? Souhaites-tu voir le spectacle d'horreur à nouveau pour pouvoir te moquer? » me questionne-t-il la voix lasse.

« Non. » je répons doucement. « Je voulais simplement te remercier. »

Si il est étonné, il n'en laisse rien paraître.

« Pourquoi? »

« Pour ce que tu as dit. Je crois que tu as ouvert les yeux à beaucoup de monde. Et tu as fait comprendre à la majorité des Serpentards ce qu'entrer dans les rangs de Tu-Sais-Qui voudrait dire pour eux. Tu as convaincu beaucoup plus de monde de ne pas le rejoindre que j'aurais pu le faire. »

Il se tourne vers moi pour la première fois. Il ne semble pas étonné de savoir que je suis du côté de la lumière. Il faudra que je me lève plus tôt si je veux le surprendre. Il éteint son truc fumant puis part sans un autre regard.

Je savais que construire une amitié prendrait du temps mais au moins nous avons eu une conversation civilisée. Si on peut appeler ça une conversation. J'ai hâte de le dire aux autres. Je crois que c'est un bon signe ou plutôt je sais que c'est un bon signe. Il m'a parlé ou plutôt j'ai parlé, il a écouté. Chose qu'il n'a fait avec personne depuis le début de l'année.

Je me lève puis pars vers le château pour aller trouver les autres avec un sourire sur le visage. Je dois avoir l'air idiot mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je suis heureux.

* * *

Quelques jours ont passé depuis que j'ai eu ma conversation avec Harry. Rien n'a changé. Il ignore toujours tout le monde. Enfin, son apparence a changé. Je crois qu'il était lassé des questions. Il a enlevé le sort sur son apparence bien qu'il le garde toujours sur ses cicatrices. J'aime sa nouvelle apparence. C'est plus… lui. Le Harry qu'il est devenu. Peu de gens pourrait réussir ce look mais lui il le réussit. Peut-être est-ce à cause du côté sauvage qu'il a acquis. Pourtant, il gardera toujours cette naïveté. Je crois que c'est pour ça qu'il le réussit. Il est le parfait mélange des deux. De la lumière et des ténèbres.

Je me concentre sur ma nourriture que j'avais délaissé pour penser. Mon regard est toujours sur lui par contre. Il a l'air complètement inconscient de ce qui se passe autour de lui.

Il lève brusquement la tête. Je fais de même pour apercevoir ce qui attire son attention. Son regard se porte sur un magnifique aigle royale. L'aigle se pose sur l'avant bras que Harry a surélevé. Quelque chose se trame. Quelque chose de mauvais. Le regard de Harry se fait sérieux, rageur. Il ferme les yeux puis se volatilise emportant avec lui l'aigle.

Tout le monde s'était tut mais maintenant le bruit des voix reprend de plus belle. Comment a-t-il fait pour transplaner? C'est impossible dans Poudlard. Et que voulais dire cet aigle. Un profond sentiment de malaise me fait savoir que ce n'était pas qu'un aigle.

* * *

Trois jours. Ça fait deux putain de jours qu'il est parti. On commence le troisième.

« Draco, tu te trompes de sang. C'est le sang de salamandre que tu dois ajouté et non celui de dragon. » me dit Hermione.

Je ne peux plus me concentrer que sur la porte. Il est parti mercredi et on est vendredi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai le sentiment qu'il va revenir aujourd'hui. Il va revenir aujourd'hui pendant le cours avec une entrée remarquable comme d'habitude.

Juste comme je pensais à son arrivée, la porte se rouvre avec un grand claquement. Quatre silhouettes encapuchonnés entre en vrac en portant une cinquième silhouette dans les bras. Je tends le cou pour voir qui ils sont.

Je reconnais avec choc le corps inerte dans les bras du premier venu. Harry. Son corps est d'une pâleur mortelle. Ses lèvres sont bleues.

Une des silhouettes lave la table d'un coup de main puis allonge Harry. Elle s'approche puis lance un sort sur Harry. Il indique des longues phrases en latin. Un résonnement se fait entendre dans la classe. Je comprends que se sont les battements de cœur de Harry. Il bat trop vite. Beaucoup trop vite.

« Snape! Vite! Nous avons besoin de racine de mangrove blanc. »

Snape semble paralyser. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Pourtant il n'est pas du genre.

« Snape, espèce de vieille chauve-souris aigri. Bouge ton gros cul et amène Weasley à la réserve. » Lui hurle une autre voix.

Snape semble reprendre contenance et pars avec une des silhouettes encapuchonnées.

« Qui est le meilleur préparateur de potion. »

Je m'avance vers lui d'un pas rapide. Je ne pense plus. Tout ce que je sais est que Harry est dans un état critique et qu'il a besoin d'aide.

« Bon. Met deux litres d'eau à bouillir à 207 degrés Celsius pendant 7 minutes. Pas une seconde de plus. Après, dilue ces potions dans l'eau. » me dit-il en me tendant deux fiole. « Quand tu auras les racines coupes-en une en morceau de quatorze pouce. Prends la racine puis en commençant de la droite coupe-la en morceaux de deux pouces. Ajoute le premier morceau puis tourne deux fois du sens contraire des aiguilles. Ajoute un autre morceau puis tourne deux fois du sens des aiguilles et ainsi de suite. Le produit final devrait être argenté. Compris? »

Je hoche la tête et m'affaire à préparer la potion. Je fais les premières étapes de la potions puis attend le sept minutes. Je regarde les personnes s'affairer autour de Harry et je tends l'oreille pour savoir ce qu'il a.

Une voix féminine s'écrit : « Déséquilibre chimique. Température chute. Je ne peux pas la remonter magiquement. Son corps ne supporte plus la moindre magie. Il entre en choc. Les gars, ôtez vos vêtements. »

Les deux silhouettes ôtent leur vêtement pour réchauffer le corps de Harry de la manière moldu. Harry hurle à s'en déchirer la gorge. Il semble pris dans un cauchemar.

Snape arrive enfin avec les racines. Je choisis la plus belle et suit les instructions de l'homme. J'entends le même homme qui m'a donné les instructions parler à Harry.

« Harry, tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser. On a promis tu te souviens. On a promis qu'on vieillirait ensemble. Qu'on aurait des enfants. Qu'on se marierait. Que quand on serait vieux et ratatiner, on s'assoirait sur la véranda pour chialer contre la jeunesse d'aujourd'hui et parler du bon vieux temps. Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser. »

Chacune de ses paroles me broient le cœur. Je ne dois pas y penser. Je dois me concentrer sur la potion. Un morceau, deux tours à la gauche. Un morceau, deux tour à la droite. Une fois la potion achevée je crie au petit ami de Harry.

Il laisse Harry et s'approche. Il lève la main au-dessus du chaudron et se met à chantonner en latin. La potion argentée prend une teinte blanche. Couleur de pureté.

Il met la potion dans une petite fiole et l'approche de la bouche de Harry. Harry tremble toujours violement. Il bouge trop pour lui donner la potion.

« Attachez-le ou quelque chose. Putain. Je ne peux pas lui donner la potion. »

« On ne peut pas. Son pouls est trop rapide et il s'accroîtra si on l'empêche de bouger. »

« Weasley. Prépare le contre-poison. Je vais l'avaler puis la transféré par le sang. »

« Mais tu es fou? » Hurle ledit Weasley.

« C'est la seule manière. »

Il avale la potion. Il prends un canif et s'ouvre la paume de la main. Il immobilise tant bien que mal la main de Harry puis ouvre sa paume. Il serre leur main ensemble jusqu'à ce que leur sang se mélange et que la potion intègre le corps de Harry.

Son corps s'agite de plus belle puis plus rien. Plus de soubresaut, plus de mouvement plus de cris. Plus de battement de cœur. Plus rien.

* * *

_(N/A : J'ai été tenté d'arrêter ici mais j'ai décidé de vous faire une fleur et continuer)

* * *

_

Boum, Boum.

Un par un les battements recommencent à résonné dans la pièce. La poitrine de Harry se soulève. Je soupire de soulagement. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je retenais mon souffle.

La sorcière l'examine minutieusement pendant que le Weasley fait boire le contre-poison à l'autre homme. Il s'approche tous de Harry lui tenant les mains et repoussant ses cheveux collés à son visage par la sueur.

Les yeux de Harry se rouvre en papillonnant. La sorcière lui donne une potion fumante qu'elle sort de sa sacoche. Je ne sais pas se que c'est mais Harry semble retrouvé un peu d'énergie.

Il se relève brusquement surprenant tout le monde et fait un mouvement brusque des bras envoyant les gens l'entourant valser contre le mur. Il se lève sur le lit sortant son épée et un canif. Les genoux pliés, il est en position de combat.

« Putain 'Ry. Tu peux pas faire attention un peu. J'suis pas jeune comme toi. »

Il se tourne de bord tellement vite que je crois qu'il va attraper un torticolis.

« Al? »

« Ouais. Et Charlie et Sue » répond le dénommé Al.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici. Vous allez vous faire attrapé. PARTEZ! »

« 'Ry. Regarde autour de toi. »

Il regarde autour de lui et nous aperçoit. Son regard se trouble.

« Hum. Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer? »

« Moi aussi j'aimerais savoir Catraz. » dit Snape.

Hermione laisse échapper un cri. Je ne sais pas se qu'elle a compris. Elle et sa foutu manie de comprendre tout.

« Vieille chauve-souris aigrie Va pourrir dans un coin.»

Je ne crois pas que Snape va aimé. Mon parrain n'est pas du genre à bien répondre aux insultes.

« Ne m'insulte pas dans ma classe. J'en connais suffisamment sur toi pour te faire pourrir à Azkaban pour le reste de ta vie. »

« Et moi de même »

« Al, Snape. », s'interpose Harry. « Arrêtez vos gamineries maintenant. Al, parle. Que s'est-il passé? La dernière chose que je me souviens est d'être dans une cellule avec Nott Sr. et les Lestranges. Qu'est-il arrivé aux Palomin? »

« Il s'est passé que tu as jeté un bouclier sur les Palomin pour les protégés. Ils sont tous sain et sauf mais tu t'es fait attrapé par Bellatrix car tu as cesser de la battre pour protéger les Palomin. D'après 'D, les Lestranges et Nott t'ont amené dans une cellule et t'ont mis sous le Doloris sans cesser un instant. Le Doloris ne t'affecte plus. Là je ne t'apprends rien de nouveau mais la pression constante a créé un déséquilibre chimique. Deux minutes de plus et tu étais mort. »

Par Morgane! Je vais tuer ma tante, mon oncle et Nott Sr. Et après Harry. Que pensait-il d'aller voir des mangemorts. Plus stupide que ça tu meures.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à Lestranges et Nott? »

« Pour le placer gentiment. Tu as réussi à… disposer d'eux…. De façon permanente. » répons son petit ami.

« Autre chose que je devrais savoir? »

« Harry, ne me tue pas. », commence-t-il. J'ai hâte de savoir ce qu'il va dire.

« Tu as un lien de sorcier avec le blond là. » dit-il en me pointant. Attend. Il me pointe. Que veut-il dire.

« QUOI! » s'exclame Harry en même temps que moi.

« Tu avais besoin de la potion. Il l'a préparé avec la base. Celui que nous avions c'est annulé mais un nouveau c'est créé quand il a fait la potion. »

La magie commence à sortir de Harry. Il n'est vraiment pas content. Il sort de la classe en claquant la porte et en jurant. Il a un beau vocabulaire de juron je dois dire.

« Putain Al. Tu n'aurais pas pu attendre. Il a besoin de récupérer. Weasley va le chercher. Et toi. Tu viens voir le vieux sénile avec moi. Au avant que j'oublie Securë Securus. »

Une lumière jaune engloba la classe entière avant de disparaître.

« Snape avant que tu essayes de m'étrangler, ce sort veut seulement dire que personne ne pourra en parler. Au plus profond de vous-même, vous savez ce qui c'est passé mais vous serez incapable d'en parler sauf si la personne qui a lancé le sort, c'est-à-dire moi, et le protagoniste, c'est-à-dire Harry, vous en parle en premier lieu. Vous pourrez par contre parler du monde dans la pièce mais pas de ce qu'ils ont fait. C'est le défaut de ce sort. » finit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle attrape le dénommé Al par l'oreille et le tire pour l'amener voir celui qu'elle qualifie de vieux sénile sans prendre compte de ses protestations tandis que Weasley part à la recherche de Harry.

« Le cours est fini. Déguerpissez maintenant. »

Personne n'est assez sot pour protester. Il reste encore une demi-heure avant la fin du cours mais Snape n'est vraiment pas d'humeur à le donner.

Je ne peux toujours pas croire que je suis lié à Harry. C'est incroyable. J'aimerais pouvoir abordé le sujet avec lui mais je suis incapable à cause de ce stupide sort.

Je pars dehors avec Hermione, Ron et Blaise. Je crois que nous avons tous besoin d'air après ce qui s'est passé. Nous nous installons confortablement dans l'ombre d'un saule pleureur. Personne ne sais par où commencer alors je prends la parole.

« Dit Ron, est-ce que s'était ton frère? »

« Ouais Charlie. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Harry nous repousse tous mais garde contact avec Charlie. » Ajoute-t-il d'un ton rageur.

« Calme-toi Ron. » Dit Hermione. « Moi, ce qui m'inquiète est qu'il est ami avec Al Catraz. »

« Ils sont plus qu'ami » Je la corrige sombrement. « Pourquoi ? »

« Il est le neveu de Grindelwald. Il maîtrise mieux la magie noire que Grindelwald ET Voldemort combiné ensemble et il a seulement 21 ans. Quoi qu'il fasse avec Harry n'est pas bon signe pour nous. »

« Regardez là-bas » dit Blaise en pointant la forêt interdite. Il a toujours été facilement distrait.

Je suis son regard et il tombe sur Harry et Charlie. Ils marchent paisiblement le bras de Charlie pendant mollement autour du cou de Harry. Harry, lui, a le bras autour de la taille de Charlie. Je suis content que Harry se soit calmé mais je déteste que quelqu'un d'autre a le bras autour de lui. Je déteste quand les autres le touche. Je suis jaloux, je sais. Mais ça me fait mal. Ils entrent dans le château et disparaissent de notre vue.

« Venez. C'est le temps de déjeuner. » Nous dit Blaise.

Nous entrons dans le château et après un dernier salut, nous nous séparons pour aller à notre table. Je remplis mon assiette de manger. J'ai à peine mangé au cours des dernières journées. J'étais trop inquiet. Harry est assis en compagnie de Charlie. Deux autres personnes viennent le rejoindre. Je les reconnais comme étant son petit ami, Al Catraz, et Sue si je ne me trompe pas. Cette dernière fait un petit signe de tête à Dumbledore.

Le groupe discute sereinement. Harry a un gros sourire sur les lèvres. Je suis content qu'il soit heureux mais j'aurais souhaité qu'il reste fâché après son petit ami plus longtemps. Je détache mon regard de la scène et le plante dans mon assiette. Je commence à manger.

Il n'y a pas grand bruit dans la Grande Salle pour me divertir. Tout le monde est trop occupé à regarder le groupe à la table de Gryffondor.

Des cris se font entendre à l'entrer de la Grande Salle. Le peu de bruit qu'il y avait s'éteint aussitôt. Je regarde la porte et voit le Professeur McGonagall entrer. Du corridor, nous entendons la voix de l'autre personne.

« Harry Potter. Je dois parler à Harry Potter. », crie la voix depuis le corridor.

* * *

_TBC..._

* * *

Bon, voilà. Le premier chapitre est fini. J'espère que vous l'aimez. J'ai eu de la difficulté à l'écrire. Ce n'était pas le manque d'inspiration mais je trouve qu'il est plus difficile d'écrire un POV: Draco car le début de l'histoire est presque entirèrement basé sur Harry. Tout cas, j'espère que vous avez aimé.

* * *

**_J'ai besoin d'un nom pour la panthère de Harry. Celui ou celle qui trouvera un nom que j'aime recevra une partie du première chapitre en avance. Laissez-moi une review ou un e-mail pour me dire le nom et pourquoi vous avez choisi le nom. Bonne chance._**

**_

* * *

_**

À plus, Tropical-Sunrise


	3. Chapitre 2: Changement et Force

**Titre**: Personatus mastigia

**Auteuze**: Tropical-Sunrise

**Disclaimer**: Rien de tout ceci m'appartient sauf pour l'intrigue et quelques petites inventions de ma part. Donc je ne suis PAS J.K.Rowling (dommage pour mon compte de banque Lol).

**Raiting**: M

**Couple**: Harry/Draco

**Résumé**: Lors d'un cours de potions Harry révèle des secrets sous le regard médusé de Draco Malfoy qui souhaiterait tant pouvoir le sauver de sa déchéance. HP/DM Pas de spoiler du tome 6. Alterne POV DM, POV HP. Prologue neutre.

* * *

**RAR**

**Lanya :** Contente que tu as aimé le chapitre.

**JessyMP :** C'est sur qu'elle va pouvoir évolué. Il y aura d'autres choses aussi qui vont la faire évolué.

**Harrie Zabbs :** Mais non. J'suis pas sadique. Eh bien, peut-être que je fais exprès. He He He.

**Ingrid.94 :** Merci d'avoir pris le temps de répondre à la question.

**Onarluca :** Merci pour les commentaires et voici la suite.

**Vert Emeraude :** Ben lis pour voir si ça te réchauffe un peu. Tu me laisseras savoir.

**Lily-Lemon :** Voici ta suite.

**Lyly :** La voici.

**Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami :** Il ne peut pas tout avoir le petit Dray. Faut travailler.

**Serdra :** Ah c'est un mystère. Tu vas devoir lire pour le découvrir.

**Polaris :** Tes commentaires m'ont fait rire. J'adore la manière dont tu l'as écrit. À plus j'espère.

**Kissy18320 :** Dans quel sens veux-tu dire que Harry est à la limite flippant? Tout cas, contente que tu aimes.

**Mayura02 :** La fic est sérieuse mais aussi humoristique par bout. Mon côté dérangé va sûrement sortir. En fait tu le vois dans ce chapitre. Lol. Merci d'avoir écrit.

**Littlemischief :** Lol. Tu m'as fait rire. T'es pas dérangé.

**Ano :** Contente que tu aimes les différentes facettes et le chapitre. J'espère que celui-ci te plaira autant.

**Miss FeltonMalfoy :** Ils n'ont pas vraiment encore été intimes dans la fic donc Draco n'a pas grand chose à jalouser. Tout cas. Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois. Merci pour les commentaires.

**Spicy Marmelade :** Il fait pitié notre petit Dray. Peut-être pas si pitié que ça. Lis le chapitre pour comprendre.

**Lilu Malfoy-Potter :** C'est le point de vous tenir en haleine.

**Crys l'ange noir :** Aww. À l'aide. Ne me torture pas sinon je vais pas pouvoir finir l'histoire. Mdr. À plus. Merci pour la review.

**Laku-San :** Al Catraz a aussi une histoire. Alcatraz était une prison sur une île. C'était une prison où les bandits allaient après avoir fait des meurtres atroces ou avoir torturé du monde. J'ai pensé que ça irait bien puisque Al maîtrise la magie noire.

**Fitz of Amber:** À suivre.

**Nekoii :** Trois très. Si j'arrive à ça… Wow. Merci pour les compliments.

**Sahada :** En quoi tu le trouves surprenant. Tout cas, si tu trouve le premier chapitre surprenant, j'ai hâte de voir ce que tu vas penser du quatrième.

**Typhi :** Contente que tu le trouves aussi génial que le prologue.

**Kalisca:** Il ne comprend rien encore mais comprendra plus tard.

**Lily2507:** J'essaye que ce soit original. Contente que tu aimes.

**Crystal d'avalon:** Merci

**Lunicorne :** Merci beaucoup pour le commentaire. Par contre, met tes fics. Elles plairont toujours à quelqu'un. Je serais ravi des lires puisque tu prends le temps de lire les miennes.

**Aglaia Malefoy Potter :** Contente que tu aimes l'intrigue. Aie plaisir en Colo. Au 26…

**Lilix28:** Contente que tu aimes l'histoire. Merci

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Changement et Force**

**POV : Harry Potter**

* * *

_« Harry Potter. Je dois parler à Harry Potter. », crie la voix depuis le corridor._

* * *

J'interrompe ma discussion avec Al, Charlie et Sue. Mon attention se porte vers professeur McGonagall. Qui a-t-elle laissé de l'autre côté? Qui souhaite tellement me parler qui hurle à s'en défaire la gorge? Eh merde. Encore un déjeuner de ruiner. Qu'on me fout la paix à la fin. 

Professeur McGonagall s'avance rapidement vers Dumbledore. Ils échangent un mot avant de tourner leur attention sur moi. Dumbledore me fait un petit signe de m'avancer. Je me lève et m'avance en même temps que McGonagall part vers la porte.

« Le choixpeau souhaite converser avec toi Harry. », me dit calmement Dumbledore.

McGonagall revient avec le choixpeau qui hurle.

La grande salle est complètement silencieuse. Tous attendent de savoir ce qui ce passe. McGonagall pose le tabouret sur le sol et me tend le choixpeau. Je m'installe confortablement et pose le choixpeau sur ma tête. Le noir m'engloutit. Il est toujours trop grand pour moi.

« Harry Potter. Il y a longtemps que je souhaite converser avec toi maintenant. Voldemort gagne en force et toi, tu as cessé ta croissance. Gryffondor t'a aidé. Elle t'a emmené nombre de force telle que le courage, l'amitié, la persévérance.

Mais je reste sur mon premier choix. Serpentard te guidera sur le chemin du pouvoir. La chose qui te permettra de vaincre Voldemort est en sa possession. Seulement alors tu le vaincras. Serpentard est ta seule option. Me fais-tu confiance? »

Je pense rapidement à ce qu'il vient de dire puis à la prophétie. La force qui m'aidera à le vaincre. Une force inconnu. Lentement, je hoche la tête. Oui, je lui fais confiance.

Brisant le silence, le choixpeau hurle : « Serpentard! »

J'enlève le choixpeau et voit tout le monde qui me regarde abasourdi. Je pose le choixpeau sur le tabouret et m'avance vers ma nouvelle table. Je m'assois et recommence à manger comme si rien ne c'était passé. Aussitôt, la salle explose en bruit.

Sue, Al et Charlie se lèvent de la table des Gryffondors et viennent me rejoindre. Ils s'assoient face à moi et commence à manger.

Je pousse mon manger autour de mon assiette. Je n'ai pas faim.

« 'Ry, tu dois manger. Charlie m'a dit que tu as été malade dans la forêt et je suis certaine que tu n'as rien eu à manger pendant que tu étais avec les mangemorts. Tu dois reprendre des forces. », me dit Sue en remarquant mon manège.

J'ignore son commentaire et revient au sujet que nous discutions avant d'avoir été interrompu par le choixpeau.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous amené ici au lieu du quartier général? »

« Il a été découvert il y a peu. Pendant que tu étais maintenue au fait. Nous avions besoin des racines de mangrove blanc et il n'y avait aucun autre endroit qui les avait. La chauve-souris en possède car il est le plus grand maître de potions de notre temps. Dieu ait pitié de nous s'il faut reposer notre espoir sur lui pour les potions qui se passent de maître en maître. », répond Al.

Nous nous éclatons tous de rire bruyamment. Il faut dire qu'aucun de nous n'apprécie réellement Snape.

« Sur une note plus sérieuse. 'Ry, je m'inquiète pour toi. Tu ne réagis plus bien à aucune potion. Ton cœur s'est arrêté après la potion pour rétablir l'équilibre chimique de tes cellules et tu as été malade après avoir pris la potion énergisante. Je veux rester près de toi pour voir ce qui se passe. Al et moi avons demandez au vieux sénile de rester au château. » dit Sue.

« Et? »

« Il a dit que nous pouvions rester à condition de devenir enseignants. Aucun adulte qui n'est pas enseignant ne peut résider au château. »

« C'est génial. Qu'allez-vous enseigner? »

« Nous avons parler au vieux sénile d'enseigner DA. Tu serais le prof et nous, on t'aiderait. Le nom DA ne tient plus vraiment alors nous avons nommé le cours duel. Je vais enseigner la magie curative, Al enseignera duel manuel, magique et avec épée. Nous avons pensez que Charlie enseignerait comment contrôler les animaux et la nature lors d'un combat. Qu'en penses-tu Charlie? », lui demande-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

« Ça sonne bon. »

Sue recommence à parler en se retournant vers moi.

« Bien sur c'est toi qui gère le tout. Nous, nous ne ferons que t'aider.

Je soupire.

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. »

« Non », répond-t-elle avec un grand sourire avant d'aller à la table confirmer avec Dumbledore qu'ils vont rester.

Elle revient s'asseoir et Dumbledore se lève attirant l'attention de tous les élèves.

« Chères élèves. Je suis dans le grand plaisir de vous dire que nous accueillons trois nouveaux aides professeurs sous notre toit. Ils enseigneront aux élèves de la septième année chaque vendredi de 13h à 16h. Le cours sera obligatoire et commun pour toutes les maisons puisque aucune maison n'a de cours le vendredi après-midi cette année. Veuillez vous rendre à la grande salle pour le cours à 13h précise. Les autres niveaux sont disposés de cours pour cet après-midi. Tous les professeurs sont demandés de venir au cours. Sur ce, bon repas. »

Il se rassoit et procède à finir son repas. Quant à moi, je me lève. Aussi bien allez m'installer dans mon nouveau dortoir maintenant. De plus, je dois parler à Al.

« Al. Je vais m'installer dans mon nouveau dortoir. Tu viens? »

Il comprend le message et se lève pour m'accompagner. Nous partons lorsque soudainement, quelqu'un m'appelle. Je me retourne de bord pour voir qui m'appelle. C'est Malfoy.

« Tu veux que quelqu'un t'accompagne pour te montrer où est la salle commune? »

« Pas la peine. J'y suis déjà allé. »

Tous les Serpentards me regardent interloqué. Je hausse les épaules et pars.

« Et le mot de passe? », me questionne un garçon que je crois reconnaître comme étant Zabini.

« Pas besoin. »

J'attrape Al par le bras et sors avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne nous interrompe.

« Qu'est-ce qui est si urgent que tu ne peux pas attendre que j'aie fini de manger? »

« Pas ici. », je lui réponds en continuant mon chemin.

Nous arrivons en face d'un tableau représentant la gorgone Méduse.

« Salut », je siffle lui siffle en Fourchelang. « Je suis nouveau et je n'ai pas le mot de passe. »

« Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas discuté avec quelqu'un. Désolé mais pas de mot de passe, pas d'entrer. »

Je continue à siffler pour la convaincre de me laisser entrer. Finalement, je perds patience. Je lui montre ma cicatrice, marque qui montre que Voldemort m'a marqué comme son égale. Elle comprend alors que je suis descendant magique de Salazar, Voldemort ayant transmis certains de ses pouvoirs la nuit qu'il a essayé de me tuer.

« Désolé, jeune Lord. Entrez. Pour la prochaine fois, le mot de passe est Sang de Salazar. »

Al et moi entrons dans la salle commune et nous allons dans les dortoirs. Ils sont faciles à trouver. Ils sont fait de la même manière qu'à Gryffondor.

« Bon. Qu'est-ce qui était important? », me demande Al après avoir lancé des sorts de silence.

« Le choixpeau m'a dit clairement qu'ici, à Serpentard, je trouverais la force que Voldemort ne connais qui me permettra de le vaincre. »

« Quoi? »

« Utilise ton cerveau. Ce n'est pas difficile à comprendre. »

« C'est juste… surprenant. »

« Oui, je sais. »

« Bon, faudra commencer la recherche. Tu seras gentil avec tes confrères. Ils pourront t'aider. Pas de plaintes. Pour maintenant, il faut se changer. Je peux emprunter une de tes robes de duels. »

« Oui. »

Nous commençons à nous changer lorsque la conversation que j'ai eu avec Charlie me revient en mémoire.

« Hey Caz »

« Oui 'Ry? »

« C'est vrai que tu parlais de quand on allait se marier, avoir des enfant et être vieux pendant que j'étais, faute de meilleur terme, malade? »

« Ouais. On a promis qu'on s'achèterait des maisons une à côté de l'autre, que tu serais mon témoin et que je serais le tien, qu'on se marierait en même temps, que je serais le parrain de tes enfants et toi des miens. Tu vas tenir cette promesse et tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher de te trouver un chum. »

« Pourquoi? As-tu proposé à Charlie? »

« Non pas encore. Et pourquoi assumes-tu que je proposerais? Pourquoi lui ne le ferait pas? »

« Tu es le dominé de la relation? », je demande incrédule.

« Petit con », me répons-t-il sans méchanceté.

Il prend un oreiller et me le jette à la figure. Je fais de même et une belle bataille commence. Les oreillers éclatent envoyant des plumes partout.

Je me sauve en courant et en riant. Il me poursuit et saute sur moi me plaquant sur un lit. Il s'assit à califourchon sur moi m'empêchant de bouger. Avec ses mains, il maintient mes poignets en haut de ma tête.

« Qui est le dominé maintenant? », me demande-t-il en rapprochant son visage du mien avec un sourire mauvais.

J'allais lui répondre quelque chose de cinglant lorsque la porte s'ouvre montrant tous mes nouveaux camarades de chambre. On doit faire un beau spectacle. Tous les deux sans aucunes chemises, moi sans pantalon, la chambre toute défaite, moi plaqué au lit. Je peux juste penser à ce qu'ils imaginent.

Malfoy est le premier à reprendre contenance.

« On peut revenir plus tard si vous voulez? »

Pas ce que je pensais qu'il allait dire.

« Non, non » lui répond Caz.

Je profite de moment de faiblesse de Caz pour échanger nos positions d'un coup de hanche. Je colle mon front sur le sien et plonge mes yeux dans les siens.

« Efféminé », je murmure pour que lui seul puisse m'entendre.

Il me pousse par terre en grognant. Je m'éclate de rire.

Je donne un coup de main et la chambre reprend son apparence habituelle. Je me lève pour aller finir de m'habiller. Je tire un ensemble de duel à Caz. Il me pousse du coude et me donne un regard. Je comprends ce qu'il veut dire.

Avec un soupire, je me retourne vers les autres gars.

« Hé Nott. »

« Ouais »

« Je m'excuse pour ton père. Je ne voulais pas le tuer. »

« T'en fais pas. Tu m'as évité d'être obligé de rejoindre Tu-Sais-Qui. Je t'en suis reconnaissant. »

« Désolé pour ton oncle Malfoy. »

Il me répond d'un hochement de tête.

Al me donne un autre coup de coude.

« Non. Caz, je ne m'excuserai pas pour elle. Elle a tué Sniffle. »

« Il n'a pas choisi sa famille. Il ne l'a pas choisi. Juste comme tu n'as pas choisi les Dursley. De plus, ils pourront nous aider. »

« Aider pour quoi? », demanda Blaise.

« Beau travail, Caz. Je ne l'ai même pas encore dit à 'Mione et Ron. Tu es le seul qui connaît son plein contenu. Et bien pas le seul. Le vieux sénile et 'D le connaissent. Et Blaise, c'est ça? »

« Oui »

« Aidez pour rien. Tu vas boucher ta gueule. Tu n'as rien entendu. Si tu parles je t'arrache les intestins et je te pends avec dans la salle commune. Suis-je clair? »

« Le petit 'Ryry c'est levé du mauvais bord du lit », chantonne Al avant que Blaise puisse répondre.

Je me calme et éclate de rire. Je vois Blaise soupirer. Je crois qu'il retenait son souffle. Je suis content que Al soit ici. Ça fait du bien d'être avec lui. Il est le seul à qui je me confie réellement depuis que j'ai repoussé Ron et 'Mione l'année dernière. Je veux les protéger. Je repousserais Caz aussi mais à chaque fois il revient en force.

« Vient, on a un cours à enseigner. », dis-je à Caz.

Je hoche de la tête pour saluer les gars puis nous partons vers la grande salle.

En arrivant, nous voyons que toutes les tables ont été repoussées contre le mur. Caz, et moi montons une estrade au milieu de la salle pour que tout le monde puisse voir sans problème. Nous ajoutons des chaises et des barrières autour de l'estrade puis nous attendons.

Charlie et Sue arrivent suivi de tous les professeurs, sauf Trelawney, puis les élèves.

Je me lève de ma chaise et amène tout l'attention sur moi.

« Bonjour. Je sais que vous me connaissez tous alors aucun besoin de me présenter. Je vais vous enseigner avec l'aide de quelques un de mes amis. Pour ceux qui connaissent la DA, cours clandestin en 5ième année, mon cours y ressemblera beaucoup. Sans plus, laissez-moi vous présentez aux aides professeurs. »

« Alfonsodior Bellavanci Catraz. Neveu de Grindelwald. »

Al se lève et fait un salut de la tête à tout le monde.

« Appelez-moi Al; pas de monsieur, pas de professeur. Je suis trop jeune. », fini-t-il en riant. Il se rassit et je continue.

« Charlie Michael Weasley. Dompteur de dragon, frère de Ronald et Ginevra Weasley. »

« Salut, appelez-moi Charlie. », dit-il avec un hochement de tête.

« Dernière mais non la moindre, Susannalledi Bastanizi Devocare. Meilleure Médicomage au monde depuis Rowena Poufsouffle. »

« Ah 'Ry. Tu n'avais pas besoin de dire mon plein prénom. Je ne sais pas à quoi ma mère pensait quand elle m'a baptisé.», dit-elle en riant.« Appelez-moi Sue. »

« Bon, maintenant, nous allons parler du cours. Il est nommé duel. Vous verrez cinq différents sujets ayant tous rapport au duel. Al et moi ferons duel à main nus, escrime et duel sorcier. Sue et moi ferons la magie curative pendant et hors combat. Quant à Charlie, lui et moi ferons combats avec animaux et nature.

Toutes suggestions sont les bienvenues. Pour aujourd'hui, nous vous démontrerons les différentes choses que nous allons vous enseigner. Nous allons débutez avec des questions, faire une démonstration puis répondre à d'autre question.

Nous allons commencer avec le combat à main nu. Alors qui a des questions à ce sujet? »

Une élève de Serdaigle lève la main. Quelle surprise.

« Oui? »

« Pourquoi apprenons-nous des techniques de combats moldus? »

« Bonne question. La réponse est simple. Les sorciers dépendent trop sur leur baguette. Lorsqu'ils la perdent suite à disons un Expelliarmus, ils ne savent pas comment se défendre et panique. Il y a d'autre manière de se défendre. Ceci en est une. Elle déstabilise l'autre adversaire car il ne s'y attend pas. Ça permet de prendre contrôle d'une situation qui ne vous est pas favorable. Ce sont surtout les mangemorts qui ne s'y attendent pas. Il trouve que les manières moldus sont indignes. Moi par contre, je trouve qu'elles sont très efficace. »

Une Serpentarde lève la main.

« Oui? »

« Quelle est la meilleure façon de se battre? »

« Il y a deux situation. La première, si vous êtes tous les deux désarmer et la deuxième, si l'adversaire est armé et vous non.

Dans le premier cas, attendez qu'il s'avance vers vous. Ne soyez jamais trop pressé à attaquer votre adversaire. Regardez bien comment ses muscles se tendent et ne le quittez jamais des yeux. Je vous apprendrai pour les muscles plus tard.

Dans le deuxième cas, allez-y par le GOUT. Pas le goût comme pour goûter mais comme G.O.U.T.

Le G est le point G. Sois les parties intimes. C'est un point sensible. Surtout pour les garçons.

O est les oreilles. Si tu tapes l'adversaire sur les deux oreilles assez fort et en même temps, tu causes un éclat du tympan quiaméne un saignement. Le saignement empêche l'oxigène d'aller au cerveau car il est amené par le sang. Les neurones meurent. Cela déstabilise le cerveau et donc il sera incapable de rien.Cette méthode peut finir par amener la mort.

U est les points utiles de l'adversaire tels que la main de sa baguette et les yeux.

T est les tibias. Donner un coup de pied dans les tibias de l'adversaire force ce dernier à se plier en deux ce qui donne te donne une chance de lui porter un coup à la tête.

Ais-je bien répondu à ta question? »

Elle hoche la tête et je passe au suivant.

« Oui Finnagan? »

« Ce n'est pas un peu cruel? »

« Je m'attendais à cette question. La réponse est non. Surprenant pour certain maisceux qui ont déjà combattu les mangemorts savent que j'ai raison. Ce qu'il faut que vous sachiez est qu'ils ne vous donneront aucune pitié alors vous devez faire de même ou ils ne feront qu'une boucher de vous. La première règle et la seule règle contre les mangemorts est qu'il n'y a aucune règle. »

« D'autres questions? »

Je regarde autour pour voir que non.

« Bien. Al et moi allons vous montrer un combat à main nu. »

Charlie et Sue quitte l'estrade pour aller rejoindre les autres professeurs qui discutent dans le fond de la pièce.

Nous nous mettons en position. Poing devant notre visage, genoux pliés, nous sommes prêts.

Et le combat commence.

* * *

_TBC…_

* * *

Et voilà! Un autre chapitre de terminé. Le prochain chapitre sera un POV : Draco. Personnellement, je trouve que ce chapitre était simple à écrire et pas le plus intéressant. Il est un peu l'introduction dans le Drarry à venir et pour le troisième et quatrième chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimé.

* * *

**_J'ai besoin d'un nom pour la panthère de Harry. Celui ou celle qui trouvera un nom que j'aime recevra une partie du chapitre quatre en avance puisque c'est la que nous voyons la panthère. Laissez-moi une review ou un e-mail pour me dire le nom et pourquoi vous avez choisi le nom. Bonne chance. Ce concours continuera pour le chapitre trois aussi._**

* * *

À plus, Tropical-Sunrise


	4. Chapitre 3: La prophétie et le Prince

**Titre**: Personatus mastigia

**Auteuze**: Tropical-Sunrise

**Disclaimer**: Rien de tout ceci m'appartient sauf pour l'intrigue et quelques petites inventions de ma part. Donc je ne suis PAS J.K.Rowling (dommage pour mon compte de banque Lol).

**Raiting**: M

**Couple**: Harry/Draco

**Résumé**: Lors d'un cours de potions Harry révèle des secrets sous le regard médusé de Draco Malfoy qui souhaiterait tant pouvoir le sauver de sa déchéance. HP/DM Pas de spoiler du tome 6. Alterne POV DM, POV HP. Prologue neutre.

**N/A:** Désolé d'avoir pris autant de temps. J'étais en vacances et je n'avais pas d'ordinateur. Je veux être à date alors vous aurez deux chapitres cette semaine ou la semaine prochaine. Il sera probablement publié demain ou samedi.

**N/A 2 :** Dans le dernier chapitre, j'ai fait l'erreur de dire Rowena Poufsouffle. Le nom correct est Rowena Serdaigle. Désolé.

* * *

**RAR**

Lyly, Vansita, Kalisca, Cyzia, Saminou, Typhi, Telika, Spicy Marmelade, oO liselou Oo, JessyMP, Raziel, Serdra, Sahada, Hp-Slytherin, Vert Emeraude, Dame Lune, Marion, Onarluca, Arianne Malfoy-Shinigami, Sakura007 et Harrie Zabbs, merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser des reviews, j'apprécie beaucoup.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : La prophétie et le Prince**

**POV : Draco Malfoy**

* * *

_Et le combat commence._

* * *

Ils se tournent autour avec une telle gracieuseté. Leurs mouvements sont souples et adroits. Je ne comprends pas comment ils font pour se battre maintenant alors qu'il n'y a même pas une demi-heure, ils étaient sur le point de faire l'amour.

Je le sais pour fait; nous sommes entré sur eux alors qu'ils étaient dans une position plutôt compromettante. Nous étant Blaise, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle et moi.

Ça fait mal de savoir que celui que tu aimes en aime un autre mais de le voir de tes propres yeux est mille fois pire.

J'entends tout le monde prendre un grand souffle. Je sors de mes pensés et lève la tête à temps pour voir Harry prendre un coup de poing dans la gueule. Il tombe sur le dos plutôt brutalement.

Je ne veux qu'une chose : aller sacrer mon poings dans la gueule du gars qui est le petit ami de Harry.

Harry balance une de ses jambes et frappe les jambes de son opposant faisant Catraz rejoindre le sol lui aussi. Harry saute sur lui l'immobilisant avec son poids. Il pose son avant bras sur la gorge de Catraz. Avec son autre main, il pince un nerf du cou empêchant tous les mouvements que Catraz aurait pu faire pour se défendre.

Il sait se battre mon Harry. J'ai dit mon? Non Harry… juste Harry.

« Il sait se battre Harry. », murmure Blaise. « J'aimerais savoir où il a appris cela. »

Je hoche la tête. Moi aussi j'aimerais savoir. Il est un véritable mystère.

Harry se lève et tend son bras pour aider Catraz à se lever.

Il prend la parole un peu essoufflé.

« Bon. Voilà un combat à main nu. Y a-t-il des questions? »

Je hausse la main.

« Malfoy? »

« Où as-tu appris à te battre ainsi? »

Autour de moi, tout le monde murmure et hoche la tête. Il se pose tous la même question.

« J'ai appris grâce à Caz. Il me l'a appris cet été après notre rencontre. Le reste, je l'ai appris ici et là. »

Blaise lève sa main.

« Pourquoi il s'est immobilisé lorsque tu lui as pincé le cou? »

« Parce qu'il y a un nerf à cet endroit. Le pincer rend tout mouvement impossible. Y a-t-il d'autre question? Non? Bien. Maintenant, Sue va vous montrer la magie curative hors combat. »

Ladite Sue embarque sur scène. Elle s'approche de Catraz et Harry et prend parole.

« La magie curative est extrêmement complexe. Je vais apprendre la base à tout le monde et à ceux qui montrent de véritable aptitude, j'irai plus loin avec vous.

La magie curative est un instinct mélangé avec beaucoup de complexité. Seul lire un livre ne vous aidera pas. Vous devez savoir presque qu'instinctivement quoi faire.

Je vais vous montrer un sort simple qui permet de vérifier pour tout saignement et ecchymoses. Revelio. »

Au-dessus de Catraz, une liste des blessures qu'il a apparaît.

Harry y est allé à main forte. Il a deux côtes de cassé, de nombreuses contusions, quelques coupures et la lèvre de fendu.

« Bon, maintenant, je vais vous montrer rapidement comment guérir ces blessure. Ce sont ceux qui reviennent le plus souvent. Isilwen Melwasul. »

Les blessures de Al disparurent en un clin d'œil. C'est vraiment impressionnant. Habituellement, on a droit à des potions au goût abject ou des baumes. Je me demande où elle a appris cela.

Comme si elle avait entendu ma question, elle y répond.

« Isilwen Melwasul signifie guérir blessures en elfique. C'est une formule qui permet de guérir toutes les coupures, les ecchymoses et les os cassés ou fêlé.

Ça demande une grande concentration car nous utilisons la magie des elfes et non la magie des sorciers.

Lorsque vous commencerez à l'apprendre, vous pratiquerez sur des mannequins car nous ne voulons rien risquer.

Bon, 'Ry. Viens ici que je te guérisse. »

« Non, non. Je vais bien. Je n'ai que quelques petites ecchymoses. », proteste Harry.

« Harry James Potter. Tu vas me laisser te guérir ou je te stupéfix et je te guéris de force. », dit-elle en prenant une expression à la McGonagall.

Toute la salle éclate de rire. Même Dumbledore. Il faut dire que c'est difficile à ne pas rire devant l'expression penaude de Harry.

Sue est aussi pire que Madame Pomfrey. Faut croire que c'est un trait partagé entre guérisseurs.

Harry se laisse guérir puis se lève demandant l'attention. La salle redevient aussitôt silencieuse. Tout le monde a hâte de voir ce qu'il fera maintenant. Même les profs.

« Bon. Maintenant, nous allons vous montrer la magie curative pendant un combat. C'est probablement ce qui sera le plus difficile à apprendre.

Pour pouvoir l'utiliser, il faut un contrôle extrêmement perfectionné de votre corps, esprit et cerveau combiné.

Nous allons vous apprendre en vous faisant médité et en vous envoyant au plus profond de vous-même.

L'expérience sera quelque chose que vous n'expérimenterez probablement jamais à nouveau. Vous aurez une compréhension intense de vous-même.

Avez-vous des questions? »

Une Poufsouffle lève la main.

« Oui? », lui demande Harry.

« Où as-tu appris cette technique? »

« Je l'ai apprise dans de livre très anciens. Datant du temps de Merlin lui-même. D'ailleurs, il est l'auteur du livre. Il y en a qu'un exemplaire au monde car c'était plutôt un journal qu'un livre. Il m'est très utile.

Par contre, il est écrit en Fourchelang. Très peu de monde savent que Merlin était Fourchelang car il était connu comme étant la lumière, le bien.

Tout le monde sait que le Fourchelang est considéré comme étant un très noir alors, il l'a caché.

D'autre question? Non? Alors maintenant, moi et Sue allons vous montrez.

Je ne veux pas que vous paniquiez. Sue va utilisez le Sectumsempra et le Doloris sur moi. Je ne vais sentir presque rien. Un simple chatouillement. Alors allons-y. »

Je n'aime vraiment pas cette idée. Je peux voir qu'autour de moi, tout le monde pense pareille. Les Serpentards surtout. Ils savent ce que fait le Doloris, la plupart d'entre eux l'ayant subi lorsque leur parent était en colère.

« Endoloris. », crie Sue en pointant sa baguette vers Harry.

Harry ne crie pas mais plusieurs filles autour de moi le font. Rien n'indique qu'il est sous le Doloris sauf quelques petits tremblements. Sue lève le sort.

« Sectumsempra. »

Des coupures apparaissent partout sur son corps. Harry ferme les yeux. De mal ou pour mieux se concentrer, je ne sais pas. Et aussitôt, les coupures disparaissent ne laissant aucun signe qu'elles étaient là auparavant.

« Bon. Voilà ce que fait la magie curative lors d'un combat. Elle enlève le mal et force les blessures à ce guérir d'elle-même. Ce n'est pas difficile à faire une fois que tu as le contrôle sur toi-même.

Des questions? »

Je regarde autour de moi. Je suis surpris de voir que Dumbledore à la main de levé.

« Oui? »

« Pourrais-tu l'apprendre aux professeurs aussi? »

Harry hoche la tête. Je peux dire que ça ne lui plait pas vraiment mais il n'enlèverais jamais la chance à quelqu'un de bien se défendre. Il a trop d'honneur pour faire cela. Une qualité qui autrefois m'exaspérais mais que j'ai appris à aimer.

« Bon maintenant. On va passer à un autre sujet.

Je vais vous apprendre, avec Charlie, comment utiliser les animaux et les plantes. Ceux qui sont bon en Herbologie et Soin aux Créatures Magique ne devraient pas avoir trop de difficulté.

Je ne vais pas demander s'il y a des questions car c'est plutôt visuel. J'expliquerai après. »

Harry et Charlie se salut et le combat commence.

C'est impressionnant. Les plantes sortent du sol allant s'enrouler autour d'eux, les compressant jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus bouger. Ils font apparaître d'autres plantent pour les aider.

Je crois que Harry en a assez. Il n'y a plus aucune patience. Je ne le blâme pas. Le combat dure depuis une bonne vingtaine de minute maintenant.

« Serpensortia », crie-t-il. « Engorgio. »

Le Serpent qu'il vient de faire apparaître gonfle jusqu'à être la taille d'un basilic. Il s'enroule autour de Charlie sous les paroles de Harry. Enfin, c'est ce que je pense. Il parle en Fourchelang donc je ne peux en être certain.

Harry s'avance vers Charlie.

« Abandonnes-tu? »

Il hoche la tête ne pouvant faire sortir de son.

Aussi vite qu'Harry a fait apparaître le serpent, il le fait disparaître.

« Voilà. Ceci est probablement le plus simple une fois que vous l'avez maîtrisez. Il suffit de penser à ce que vous voudriez que les plantes et les animaux fassent et ils le feront.

Par contre, ça demande une grande concentration.

Un autre positif est que ça ne baisse pas beaucoup votre niveau magique.

Passons au duel magique. Vous savez tous ce que s'est. Nous allons simplement vous montrez de nouveaux sorts et sortilèges.

Nous n'avons pas besoin de le démontrez. »

Le dernier commentaire est accompagnez d'une série de protestation.

« Ah t'es plate 'Ry. Ils veulent voir alors montrent leurs. À moins que tu as peur de perdre. », le provoque Catraz.

« D'accord, d'accord. »

Charlie quitte l'estrade alors que Catraz y monte.

Harry et Catraz se font face. Ils hochent imperceptiblement de la tête et commence le combat.

Tu peux dire qu'ils s'amusent. Ils lancent des sors tous les plus rigolo les un des autres. Peu à peu, ils commencent réellement à se battre.

Des sortilèges de coupages, des Expelliarmus, des boucliers puissants, des sort de magie noires et blanche, des incantations en latin, en Fourchelang et en d'autre langue inconnus. C'est… impressionnant n'est même pas le mot.

Leur puissance magique est incroyable.

Soudainement, Harry lance deux sorts suivis d'un Expelliarmus. Catraz n'a pas le temps de se défendre du troisième et perd sa baguette.

« Avada Kedavra », hurle Harry.

Le temps s'immobilise. Personne ne parle, personne ne bouge. Tout le monde regarde la scène avec horreur. Tout le monde sauf Charlie et Sue qui monte sur l'estrade. Ils donnent une étreinte à Harry en le félicitant pour son combat.

Je ne peux pas croire qu'il le félicite pour avoir tué quelqu'un. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il a tué quelqu'un. Son petit ami en plus. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il a tué, point final.

Il s'approche de Al sous le silence pesant.

« Finite Incantatem. »

Il tend la main vers Catraz et l'aide à se lever.

La salle éclate en bruit. Je vois Catraz, Harry, Sue et Charlie rire sur l'estrade.

Ils reprennent leur sérieux et essaye d'avoir l'attention de tout le monde. Rien ne fonctionne alors Harry apporte sa baguette à sa gorge pour lancer ce que je présume être un Sonorus.

« SILENCE. », rugit-il.

La classe se tait aussitôt et Harry continue le cours.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un sait pourquoi Caz n'est pas mort? Quelqu'un? »

Voyant que personne ne lève la main, il reprend la parole.

« Personne? »

Je lève la main.

« Tu ne l'as pas lancer. »

Je ne sais pas comment mais c'est la seule réponse logique.

« Exactement. Cinq points pour Serpentard. Vous m'avez tous entendu dire Avada Kedavra alors comment ce fait-il que je n'ai pas lancer le sort. C'est simple vraiment nous l'avons appris l'année dernière. »

Hermione lève la main. Elle a son visage 'je-sais-quelque-chose-que-tu-ne-sais-pas'.

« Tu as lancer un informulé. Un stupéfix combiné d'un sort qui a changé les étincelles pour qu'elles soient la même couleur que le Avada Kedavra. »

« Parfaitement. Cinq points pour Gryffondor.

La plupart des sorciers figent lorsqu'ils voient l'Avada Kedavra venir vers eux car rien ne peut le bloquer.

Combinant le sortilège d'étincelle au stupéfix permet de bloquer ton opposant sans le tuer.

Je vais vous l'apprendre mais au début, vous direz Jambencoton comme cela, si vous ratez le sort, votre opposant ne mourra pas.

Bien que je doute que plusieurs d'entre vous puisse lancer un sortilège de la mort qui fonctionne. »

Il prend une pause et se tourne vers Catraz qui vient prendre la relève.

« La dernière chose que nous voulons vous montrer est le duel à épée.

Vous le pratiquerez sous forme d'escrime au début puis avec de véritables épées lorsque vous aurez une assez grande maîtrise.

Lorsque vous serez plus avancé, les chances sont que quelques un d'entre vous seront appelé. C'est tout à fait normal. »

Devant nos regards confus, il approfondit.

« Être appelé est un grand honneur.

Lorsque tu es appelé, tu vas dans une autre dimension. Tu apprends à maîtriser une épée.

Elles sont plus difficiles à contrôler que des épées normales car elles contiennent de la magie.

La puissance de l'épée qui vous sera donné variera.

Moi, par exemple, j'en possède une puissante connue comme l'épée des ténèbres. J'en possède aussi une plus faible connue comme l'épée du moyen âge.

Harry lui en possède deux aussi. L'épée de la lumière et l'épée des Fourchelang. Les deux sont extrêmement puissante.

Seul Godric Gryffondor et Merlin ont possédé deux épées puissantes avant lui.

Voilà. Nous allons démontrer.

J'appelle l'épée des ténèbres. »

Une épée noire apparue de nulle part.

« J'appelle l'épée de la lumière. », appela Harry.

Et son épée apparu.

Le combat commença. Attaque, esquive, contre-attaque, coup défensif. C'est incroyable.

Ils savent se battre. Harry attaque et coupe Catraz au bras. Comme si rien n'était arrivé, ils continuent.

Puis, tout à coup, une lumière blanche sort de Harry et il s'élève du sol. La lumière brille encore plus et il disparaît.

Catraz prend la parole.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Il vient de se faire appelé. Il devrait revenir sous peu. »

La classe redevient silencieuse en attendant son retour.

Presque aussitôt, Trelawney rentre dans la salle. Une vieille folle si vous voulez mon avis.

Elle prend la parole d'une voix rauque.

« _Le prince de Gryffondor arrivera cet après-midi. Il sera plus puissant que Merlin lui-même. Il sera là lors de la bataille finale ayant lui-même affronté le Mage Noir par six fois. Il nous mènera à la victoire au péril de son propre cœur. Il disparaîtra jusqu'à ce que Mars brille à nouveau de tous ses feux. Lors de son retour il sera reconnu par quatre et rejoint par l'oiseau de feu. Le prince de Gryffondor arrivera cette après-midi_. »

Sa voix se fana.

Je me penche vers Blaise.

« C'est une vrai folle. »

Il hoche la tête et tous ceux autour de moi acquise aussi.

La lumière blanche réapparaît attirant mon attention vers l'estrade.

Harry est de retour.

* * *

_TBC…_

* * *

Et voilà! Un autre chapitre de terminé. Le prochain chapitre sera un POV : Harry. Ce chapitre nous a permis de voir crtain des pouvoirs de Harry. Il ne reste que deux chapitres à venir et l'épilogue. La prophétie aura une grande partie à faire dans la suite de Personatus Mastigia. J'ai besoin de savoir le plein contenu de la prophétie. J'ai prêté le tome 5 à mon ami donc je n'ai aucune manière de savoir la prophétie. Le plus vite que quelqu'un me l'écrit, le plus vite que le prochain chapitre paraîtra car je l'ai besoin pour le chapitre 4.

* * *

**_J'ai besoin d'un nom pour la panthère de Harry. Celui ou celle qui trouvera un nom que j'aime recevra une partie du prochain chapitre en avance puisque c'est la que nous voyons la panthère. Laissez-moi une review ou un e-mail pour me dire le nom et pourquoi vous avez choisi le nom. Bonne chance_**

* * *

À plus, Tropical-Sunrise


	5. Chapter 4: Le roi, la reine et CeluiQui

**Titre**: Personatus mastigia 

**Auteuze**: Tropical-Sunrise

**Disclaimer**: Rien de tout ceci m'appartient sauf pour l'intrigue et quelques petites inventions de ma part. Donc je ne suis PAS J.K.Rowling (dommage pour mon compte de banque Lol.)

**Raiting**: M

**Couple**: Harry/Draco

**Résumé**: Lors d'un cours de potions Harry révèle des secrets sous le regard médusé de Draco Malfoy qui souhaiterait tant pouvoir le sauver de sa déchéance. HP/DM Pas de spoiler du tome 6. Alterne POV DM, POV HP. Prologue neutre.

**Beta:** Merci infiniment à ma beta Arianne Malfoy-Shinigami

**N/A**: Je suis tellement désolé pour le retard. J'ai été tellement occupé dernièrement que je n'ai même pas eu le temps de respirer.

**Enelya **: Signifie Lily en elfique. Soumis sous forme d'email par une personne se surnommant Snarry.Malfoy. Merci beaucoup pour le nom.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Le Roi, la reine et Celui-qui-a-survécut**

_Puis, tout à coup, une lumière blanche sort d'Harry et il s'élève du sol. La lumière brille encore plus et il disparaît_.

* * *

**POV : Harry Potter**

Je prends quelques secondes pour reprendre contenance.

Je regarde autour de moi et aperçois une femme. Une femme aux longs cheveux blonds ondulés, aux yeux bleus et aux oreilles pointues.

Attends, aux oreilles pointues… alors elle doit être une elfe.

« Bonjour Harry Potter. »

« Bonjour… Est-ce que je te connais? »

Pour une raison inconnue, elle me semble familière. Puis ça me frappe. Je l'ai vue dans mes rêves. Depuis que j'ai atteint mes dix-sept ans.

« Je suis Tari Faelivrin, l'appeleuse des royaumes des Elfes. »

« Alors pourquoi m'as-tu appelé? Suis-je… »

« Il n'est pas ma place de te répondre. Suis-moi. », l'interrompit-elle.

Je la suis sortant de la forêt. Nous arrivons à un village.

Tout en haut de la colline, j'aperçois un magnifique et gigantesque château. Il doit facilement faire au moins deux fois la grandeur de Poudlard.

Nous parcourrons le village montant toujours de plus en plus haut. Je pense que nous allons au château mais je ne pourrais pas le savoir parce que Tari n'a pas ouvert sa bouche depuis qu'elle m'a dit de la suivre.

Les elfes s'arrêtent tous en nous voyant passer. Je gagerais qu'ils n'ont jamais rien vu comme moi. Aucun d'eux ne contient de perçages ou de tatouages à ce que je vois.

Deux elfes se placent devant nous.

« Qui est l'ordure que tu amènes ici? », demande celui de gauche.

« Je suis Harry James Potter. J'aimerais pouvoir dire que c'est un plaisir de te rencontrer mais je déteste mentir. », je lui réponds en devançant Tari.

J'entends plusieurs personnes rire sous cape.

J'affiche un sourire amusé en voyant son expression.

« Petit insolent, je vais… », commence-t-il en s'avançant vers moi avec un air qui se veut menaçant.

Mais avant qu'il puisse finir, Enelya sors de mon dos, saute sur lui le poussant au sol et place ses crocs à quelques centimètres de son cou.

Je m'avance vers lui et m'agenouille.

« Tu disais. »

Enelya gronde dans son cou.

« Viens ma belle. Tout est correct. »

Elle se lève après un dernier grognement et me suis docilement lorsque je recommence à marcher.

Tous les elfes me regardent abasourdis.

Je me retourne vers Tari qui ne fait que rester là, debout, à m'observer.

« Tu viens? Je ne sais pas où je dois aller. Tu m'as appelé alors décide ce que tu veux faire avec moi sinon, je m'en vais. »

Elle me regarde en haussant un sourcil.

Je sais, j'aurais être plus poli mais cet elfe m'a tapé sur les nerfs.

Elle s'avance vers moi et recommence à marcher. « Je m'excuse. J'aurais dû demander plus poliment. Je n'ai juste pas beaucoup de patience avec des gens comme cela et tu en as payé les frais. »

« Excuse accepté. Ne t'inquiète pas pour l'elfe. Il n'aime personne au début parce que la première fois qu'il a rencontré quelqu'un venu de votre dimension, cette personne l'a utilisé pour parvenir à ses fins. Il se réchauffera à ta présence. Nous allons au château si tu te le demandes encore. »

Le reste de la marche fut silencieuse et étonnamment, extrêmement paisible. C'était un sentiment bizarre. Comme si j'étais finalement chez moi. Où j'étais supposé être. Un peu comme je me sentais lorsque j''étais arrivé à Poudlard pour la première fois.

Tari entra dans la cours du château après avoir parlé aux gardes. Ils me regardent tout excités. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi et franchement, je ne crois pas avoir envie de savoir.

Nous entrons dans le palais et un valet apparaît aussitôt pour nous guider je ne sais trop où.

Nous arrivons dans un grand salon. Deux personnes sont assises. Tous deux portent une couronne. Ils doivent être le Roi et la Reine.

Je me retourne vers Tari et voit qu'elle s'est agenouillée.

Je fais de même et baisse la tête fixant le sol.

Je hais être à genoux. Ça me fait trop penser à Voldemort et sa bande d'idiots.

J'entends des pas s'approcher et une main agrippe gentiment mais fermement mon menton. La main force ma tête à se lever.

Mon regard se plonge dans les yeux bleu azur du roi.

« Ne t'agenouille jamais devant moi mon petit-fils. », me dit-il en m'aidant à me relever.

Ok. Attends une minute! Il a dit… mon petit-fils.

Je regarde ses cheveux et sa carrure. Il a la même couleur de cheveux sauf que les siens atteignent sa taille, la même carrure que moi ce qui veut dire que... qu'il est mon…mon grand-père.

« Grand-père? », je questionne lamentablement.

Il hoche la tête avant de me gratifier d'un sourire qui pourrait rivaliser avec le soleil tant il est éclatant. Il procède ensuite à me donner une accolade à m'en casser les côtes.

La reine, qui doit être ma grand-mère, se lève et me donne aussi une étreinte.

Elle indique le sofa faisant face à celui où ils étaient assis lorsque je suis entré.

Je m'assois et demande la première question qui me vient à l'esprit.

« Comment…? »

Ils m'expliquent tout. Comment mon grand-père est le descendant de Gryffondor. Comment les elfes trouvent leur âme sœur. Comment grand-mère était l'âme sœur de grand-père. Elle étant sorcière et non elfe. Donc comment mon père possédait la magie sorcière en plus de la magie elfique. Ma mère étant l'âme sœur de mon père m'emmenant dans l'équation. Comment Voldemort a découvert que mon père était le descendant de Godric. Comment mes parents ont refusé de venir vivre dans le Royaume des Elfes quand mes grands-parents y sont allés pour devenir le Roi et la Reine lorsque les parents de mon grand-père ont décidés qu'ils étaient prêts. Puis la mort de mes parents assassinés par Voldemort.

« Pourquoi vous ne m'avez jamais contacté? »

« Nous ne te savions pas vivant. Nous avions été dit par Dumbledore que tu étais décédé aussi. Nous ne l'avons su que quand l'appeleuse nous a montré votre première rencontre dans vos rêves.»

Et encore un mensonge de Dumbledore. Une autre manipulation. Je commence à réellement souhaiter qu'il ne se soit jamais mêlé dans ma vie.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à l'appel dans tes rêves? »

« J'ai appris de façon difficile à ne jamais leurs faire confiance. », je réponds sombrement.

« Qui était-ce? », demande ma grand-mère.

« Sirius. »

Mes grands-parents blanchissent rapidement. J'avais oublié que Sirius était comme un deuxième fils pour eux.

Mon grand-père est le premier à parler.

« Je suis désolé mon petit. Nous en reparlerons plus tard. Nous voulons savoir mais maintenant, il y a des choses importantes à faire. Étant un demi-elfe, à ta majorité, tu dois te plonger dans un coma réparateur. C'est ainsi que nous nous guérissons le plus souvent. Nos corps réagissent mal au potions la plupart du temps. »

Voilà pourquoi je réponds mal au traitement de Sue.

« Lors de ton coma, ton corps rejettera toute trace de sorcier en toi et tu deviendras un elfe pur. La magie sorcière, restera une partie de toi car elle fait non seulement partie de toi mais aussi de ton âme. Par contre, tu gagneras la magie elfique. Elle t'aidera grandement.

Tous ces piercings doivent pour ta protection, oui? »

« Oui. », je réponds simplement.

« Après ta transformation, tu n'en auras plus besoin. De même que si tu as des blessures sur toi maintenant, elles disparaîtront. Ou plutôt guériront. »

« Combien de temps est-ce que ça dure? »

« Un mois habituellement. »

« Je ne peux pas. Nous sommes en guerre dans ma dimension et je suis une des personnes impliquée. C'est moi contre Voldemort. Je n'ai pas le temps. »

Ils ne disent rien sur le fait que je suis celui qui doit combattre Voldemort mais je les vois échanger un regard inquiet.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Lors de l'appel, chaque jour équivaut une journée ici équivaut un seconde dans ton monde. Tu n'as rien à craindre tu seras bientôt de retour. », me réponds ma Grand-Mère.

« Bon maintenant, nous allons t'amener dans ta chambre. Tu n'auras qu'à t'endormir et ton corps se réveillera lorsque ta transformation sera finie. », conclut mon Grand-père.

Sur ce, il me guide dans une gigantesque chambre et me laisse.

Je vois des pyjamas de soie sur le lit.

Je les enfile et me couche dans le lit à baldaquin qui est au le milieu de la pièce.

Le sommeil me trouve rapidement et avant que je ne m'en aperçoive réellement, je plonge dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

J'ouvre mes yeux pour les refermer aussitôt. La lumière est aveuglante.

Je rouvre mes yeux à nouveau. Rien de ce que je vois autour de moi ne me semble familier. Puis tout me frappe.

Je saute du lit et va dans un coin de la chambre où il y a un miroir.

Oh.

Mon.

Dieu.

J'ai pris facilement six pouces(quinze centimètres). Je dois facilement faire six pieds(un mètre quatre-vingt deux). Mes cheveux atteignent maintenant ma taille et sont actuellement disciplinés. Mon regard émeraude reste le même mais je n'ai plus besoin d'appliquer de sort de correction pour ma vue. Plus de cicatrices, plus de boucle d'oreille. Rien que mes tatouages, mon collier et ma bague. J'ai les oreilles pointues!!

Oh.

Mon.

Dieu

La porte s'ouvre me sortant de mes pensées. Ma grand-mère entre souriant joyeusement.

« Salut! Oh tu es tellement beau. J'ai tellement hâte de te présenter au royaume. »

« Grand-mère, pas maintenant. Je vous l'ai dit, notre dimension est en pleine bataille. Je dois y retourner. »

Elle hocha la tête sachant que rien ne pourrait m'arrêter.

« Mais avant, je dois te dire, chaque elfe a un compagnon... une âme sœur. Ils sont notre force et notre faiblesse. Bonne chance pour trouver le tien. »

Elle m'étreint mais je ne le sens pas vraiment.

Tout a du sens maintenant.

"Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..."

Le pouvoir qui est à Serpentard doit être mon âme sœur.

Je rends l'étreinte à ma grand-mère.

« Va mon petit et bonne chance. Apporte avec toi l'épée des elfes, protectrices des compagnons»

Je ferme mes yeux et me sens transporté la lumière blanche m'aveuglant au travers de mes paupières fermés.

Lorsque je rouvre mes yeux, je regarde partout ignorant les regards du monde.

Je le sens, il est près. Mon cœur bat à toute vitesse.

Je tourne la tête et mon cœur s'arrête.

IL est là.

Mon compagnon.

Draco Malfoy.

Je tombe à genoux et étouffe un sanglot. Ce sentiment de vide est finalement rempli après toutes ses années.

Je vais devoir le convaincre que je l'aime car je l'aime même si je ne viens que de le découvrir.

Toutes ses années de tensions et de batailles : que des tactiques pour sentir son regard m'effleurer pour quelques instants. Pour voir les émotions passer sur son visage habituellement si froid et distant.

Je suis convaincu que nous devons être ensemble. Pour la guerre et pour moi…pour lui.

Je me relève et pose mon regard sur lui. Je le protègerai et je gagnerai la guerre pour lui. J'ai trouvé l'ambition qu'il me fallait… mon pouvoir inconnu.

Je vaincrai Lord Voldemort.

Je protègerai mon compagnon au prix de ma vie s'il le faut car il est ma vie.

Mon regard déterminé se détourne de lui. Je fais un signe de tête à Al.

Nous quittons l'estrade ensemble laissant à Sue et Charlie le soin de conclure notre cours. J'ai trouvé le moyen de gagner la guerre.

Nous marchons vers la salle commune des Serpentards. Je sens bien qu'Al se pose des questions mais il respecte mon silence et attend. Nous arrivons dans la salle commune, montons au dortoir et une fois installés, je lui raconte tout. Enfin presque. Il n'a pas besoin de savoir que je suis le prince.

Il me regarde pendant un long moment, pensif.

« Tu sais, commence-t-il, je ne suis pas vraiment surpris. »

Moi je le suis. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il n'est pas surpris. Avant que je puisse l'interrompe, il reprend la parole.

« Regarde Harry. »

Et peu à peu, je vois les transformations. Ses cheveux s'allongent, sa peau devient plus pâle, son regard devient plus perçant et ses oreilles deviennent pointues. Il est un elfe.

« Comment ? Et pourquoi ton apparence et la mienne sont cachées ?»

«Nos apparences sont cachées immédiatement lorsque nous sommes dans une autre dimension pour notre protection. Les elfes sont toujours très recherchés car ils sont rares et très puissants. Nous nous cachons pour assurer notre protection. Seuls les royaux ne se cachent pas.

« Pour le comment, le roi savait que tu étais un elfe. Il voulait que tu sois protégé. Je n'ai cependant jamais compris pourquoi il m'avait appelé. Il faut que tu comprennes Harry. Le roi m'a pris sous son aile. Je suis née car la sœur de Grindelwald était la compagne d'un elfe. Mon oncle a tué ma mère et mon père et m'a kidnappé alors que je n'étais qu'un enfant **(N/A2)**. J'ai été élevé dans la noirceur. Mon âme était noire mais le Roi m'a redonné la vie.

Je reste silencieux. Je peux voir combien il est difficile pour Al de tout me raconter.

« Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi il m'avait choisi. Par contre, il m'avait promis mon compagnon alors j'ai accepté. Je ne l'ai jamais regretté. J'ai trouvé Charlie, ma force, et je t'ai trouvé toi. Je te considère mon frère tu sais. Si au début je l'ai fait par considération pour le roi et pour moi-même, la journée où tu m'as souri et laissé voir le véritable toi, j'ai changé de raisons.

« Bon, maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses. Ton compagnon. De ce que tu m'as dit, personne ne t'a expliqué leur importance. Le compagnon est pour un elfe tout ce qu'il y a de plus important. Cependant, contrairement aux vélanes, un elfe ne mourra pas s'il n'est pas avec son compagnon. Un elfe veut par-dessus tout, voir son âme sœur heureuse que ce soit avec lui ou non.

« Dans le cas d'une union d'un sorcier et d'un elfe, le sorcier est habituellement le dominant car les elfes sont plus passifs. Harry, arrête de rougir et de jouer la vierge effarouchée ! S'exclame-t-il en me voyant rougir. »

« Je ne joue pas la vierge effarouché. »

« Non. Ne me dit pas que… Mon petit ryry d'amour est toujours vierge. »

« Ne te moque pas! je m'exclame en faisant la moue. J'avais des choses plus importantes à faire. Et puis, je voulais le faire par amour pas par obligation. Et puis celui à qui je voulais donner ma … enfin tu sais… ne m'aimais pas. Je voulais la donner à Draco mais il ne m'aime pas et je ne voulais pas le mettre en danger. Je ne veux toujours pas le mettre en danger. »

« Harry, il est déjà en danger que tu le veuilles ou non. Un Serpentard refusant la marque est automatiquement en péril. Tes amis aussi. Ron parce que sa famille est considérée traître à leur sang et Hermione car elle est née de parents moldus. Je sais que tu as peur pour leurs vies mais le destin est hors de notre contrôle. Que tu t'en aperçoives ou non… nous, Charlie, Sue et moi, le voyons. Tu as besoin d'eux.

« Alors maintenant, il est temps que nous commencions à développer un plan d'attaque pour que le Dragon tombe amoureux de toi. »

Nous nous penchons l'un vers l'autre et commençons à planifier.

* * *

_TBC...

* * *

_

Voici la nouvelle version de ce chapitre. Je suis beaucoup plus satisfaite de la fin. Le prochain chapitre est déjà en cours d'écriture. J'essaie de le finir mais c'est un peu difficile car je ne suis pas certaine de comment je veux que Harry séduise Draco. Je veux par contre que ça soit anonyme car j'ai la fin du chapitre déjà écrit. Si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas.

À plus, Tropical-Sunrise


	6. Chapitre 5: A est pour Anonyme

**Titre**: Personatus mastigia

**Auteuze**: Tropical-Sunrise

**Ma magnifique Beta :** Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami :D pour vous servir XD

**Disclaimer**: Rien de tout ceci ne m'appartient sauf pour l'intrigue et quelques petites inventions de ma part. Donc je ne suis PAS J.K Rowling (dommage pour mon compte en banque Lol.)

**Raiting**: M

**Couple**: Harry/Draco

**Résumé**: Lors d'un cours de potions Harry révèle des secrets sous le regard médusé de Draco Malfoy qui souhaiterait tant pouvoir le sauver de sa déchéance. HP/DM Pas de spoiler du tome 6. Alterne POV DM, POV HP. Prologue neutre.

**N/A**:Salut. Bon pour commencer j'ai finalement découvert pourquoi j'étais dégoûtée par le dernier chapitre. Je n'aimais vraiment pas la fin. Il manquait quelque chose alors j'ai rajouté une scène pour ceux qui seront peut-être perdus, allez lire cela en premier.

Pour terminer, désolée pour l'attente. Mon manque de romantisme à jouer contre moi dans ce chapitre. Il est plus court aussi mais l'épilogue devrait, en théorie, être assez long. Je sais que cette fic peut paraitre un peu courte mais j'ai déjà sa suite dans ma tête alors ne vous inquiétez pas.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : A est pour Anonyme**

* * *

P.O.V Harry

_Nous nous penchons __l'un vers l'autre et commençons à planifier._

* * *

P.O.V Draco

_Harry est de retour. (Chapitre 3)_

* * *

Harry arrive pour repartir aussitôt avec son petit copain. 

Sue et Charlie terminent le cours mais je n'écoute pas vraiment. Je suis loin, perdu dans mes pensées.

Je me demande quelle épée Harry a reçu cette fois. Je me demande pourquoi il ne pouvait pas attendre pour compléter son cours. Mais le plus préoccupant est le manque total de contrôle qu'Harry a démontré.

Il est toujours si conscient de lui-même, faisant toujours attention afin de ne pas montrer ses faiblesses. Il est tombé à genoux devant toutes les septièmes années et les professeurs. Je suis certain de l'avoir vu réprimer un sanglot.

Mon cœur s'est comprimé et a explosé en même temps lorsque je m'en suis aperçu. J'aimerais tant pouvoir être celui qui soit toujours là pour le consoler. Le prendre dans mes bras et le protéger du monde entier.

Je vois vaguement Blaise me faire signe. Je regarde autour de moi avec détachement. Je réalise que tout le monde se lève et quitte la salle. Je me lève aussi et suis les autres jusqu'à notre salle commune.

L'excitation de tout le monde est palpable. Après avoir vu ce dont Harry est capable, plus personne ne doute qu'il va vaincre Voldemort. Je me demande seulement quel en sera le prix.

Sa magie? Son âme? Sa vie?

Personne ne semble se rendre compte que même si Harry est fort, il n'est quand même pas un dieu. Enfin personne sauf mon groupe d'ami. Nous sommes les seuls qui ne semblent pas surexcité, avec Ron et Hermione aussi.

Je regarde le visage de mes amis. Bien qu'ils portent des masques, je peux voir leurs vraies émotions. Leurs yeux en expriment plusieurs mais surtout la détermination.

Harry est un serpent et nous sommes ensemble pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Nous le suivrons jusqu'à la porte de la mort car un futur avec Voldemort à la tête du monde sorcier n'est pas un futur mais la fin de l'humanité.

* * *

La fin de semaine est passée vite. Personne n'a vu Harry pendant ce temps. Enfin, presque pas. On le voit tous les soirs entrer dans le dortoir totalement épuisé. C'est à se demander ce qu'il fait. 

Je l'attends. Je le vois entrer dans le dortoir. Je ferme les yeux et fait semblant de dormir pour lui laisser son intimité. Je pense que c'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles ont ne l'a pas vu en fin de semaine. Il aime avoir une vie privée. Alors je le laisse faire. Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, le sommeil me gagne.

* * *

Le matin arrive trop rapidement. Je n'ai pas bien dormi. Ma nuit a été parsemée de cauchemars et de visions de mon Harry mort recouvert de sang. Je sens que la journée sera longue. Je me lève lentement et me prépare à contrecœur. 

Je me rends à la grande salle avec mes compagnons de chambre, sans Harry malheureusement.

Je regarde autour de moi et aperçois Harry assis avec Charlie, Sue et son copain à la table des Gryffondors. Attend. Il est… non.

« Blaise, dis-moi que je ne dors pas et que Harry est vraiment assis avec Hermione et Ron. »

« Tu ne rêves pas. Peu importe ce qui est arrivé vendredi lorsqu'il a été appelé, cela à été bénéfique. Il s'ouvre finalement à nouveau aux gens qui l'entourent » me réplique Blaise.

Je ne peux que hocher la tête. Mon Harry commence finalement à redevenir lui-même.

Je sors de mes pensées lorsque le courrier arrive. Un hibou avec un colis se pose devant moi. Avec précaution, je détache le colis de l'hibou, et je l'ouvre.

_Les fleurs et leurs significations, par __Hélio Percus_.

J'ouvre le livre et je vois qu'il est signé.

_A est pour Anonyme._

Il faut que je l'avoue, même si j'aime Harry je suis intrigué.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as reçu Draco? » me questionne Pansy.

« Tu ne vois pas que c'est un livre. » je réplique avec sarcasme mais pourtant sans aucune méchanceté.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens le besoin de garder ceci pour moi-même.

Je me lève et me dirige en cours. Mes amis ne me suivent pas sentant mon besoin de solitude.

Arrivé en cours, à ma place habituelle, je trouve une fleur.

Je regarde dans le livre et trouve l'illustration de la fleur qui est sur la table. C'est une capucine jaune.

_La capucine jaune : __Cette fleur est utilisée pour la déclaration __d'un premier amour de jeunesse__à la personne aimée._

Je regarde à nouveau la fleur et je m'aperçois qu'il y a un message sous cette dernière.

_L__a vie et l'amour ne font qu'un pour moi. Sans ton amour, il n'y a pas de vie._

_L est pour __tes Lèvres que je souhaite voir m'embrasser et me parler tendrement._

J'ai presque envie de rire. C'est très… quétaine mais pourtant, j'ai l'espoir infime que peut-être, seulement peut-être, cela vient de quelqu'un que je pourrais aimer. Puisque Harry ne m'aime pas, peut-être que je devrais m'ouvrir à d'autres propositions. Je vais attendre pour voir où cela va mener.

Je jette un sort de conservation sur la fleur et la cache dans mon sac. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ceci est…intime. Je ne veux le partager avec personne pour le moment.

La cloche sonne et le monde entre en trombe. Harry marche avec Hermione et Ron. Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé pour qu'il change autant en si peu de temps mais j'en suis heureux.

Il rit.

Ça fait tellement de bien d'entendre ce son cristallin sortir de ses lèvres. De le voir sourire et avoir les joues rouges. J'aimerais le voir rougir pour une autre raison. Une raison pas si innocente que ça. Peut-être que la journée ne sera pas si longue que ça finalement.

Un petit sourire aux lèvres, je me détourne et me concentre sur se que la prof a à dire.

* * *

Les fleurs continuent à venir. Parfois plusieurs fois par jour, d'autres fois seulement à tous les quelques jours. Je me sens de plus en plus intrigué mais en même temps, elles ne sont pas ma priorité. 

Harry est toujours à cette place. Il est toujours le premier.

Les relations entre Harry et le reste de la maison se sont grandement améliorées. Surtout avec Blaise. Enfin, depuis que Blaise a dépassé sa peur. Il faut dire qu'Harry est effrayant quand il menace les gens. Ce qui me déçoit c'est qu'Harry garde toujours sa distance avec moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il ne me parle pas. Nous nous sommes dit que se qu'il s'était passé avant était un passé révolu et pourtant, je ne crois pas qu'il m'ait pardonné car il ne me parle presque pas.

Je soupire. Peut-être que si je lui laisse plus de temps notre relation s'améliorera.

* * *

Je viens de recevoir une nouvelle lettre. Ainsi qu'une fleur. Du jasmin blanc. Avec une impatience non contenue, je ferme les rideaux de mon lit à baldaquin.

Je sors le livre qui m'est devenu familier et je regarde la signification.

_Cette fleur permet d'exprimer des __sentiments d'amour timide__ à la personne aimée_.

Je lis le message accompagnant la fleur.

_Entre mon cœur et mes lèvres, il y a une barrière d'émotions infranchissable qui m'empêche de te dire que je t'aime. _

_J'ai cependant décidé de te dévoiler qui je suis. Reste à toi de voir si tu peux trouver le point de rencontre. H est pour la hâte que j'éprouve envers notre rencontre. _

_Nb. Un petit indice. Tout se révèle lorsqu'on prend le temps de revenir au début de l'histoire. _

* * *

Deux jours. Deux jours que j'essaie de déterminer où le point de rencontre serait. Deux jours que j'essaie de déterminer ce que signifie le nota benne. 

Cela n'a aucun sens. Le début de l'histoire. Quelle histoire ?

Ecœuré, je décide d'aller me coucher.

* * *

Je me réveille brusquement. J'ai trouvé comment déterminer le point de rencontre. Tout tombe coincïde. Le début de l'histoire. Il doit vouloir dire le début du livre. 

J'ouvre le livre et j'en sors tous les messages. Je les mets en ordre chronologique.

_A est pour Anonyme_

_L est pour tes Lèvres que je souhaite voir m'embrasser et me parler tendrement_

_A est pour l'A__mour que j'éprouve pour toi. _

_T__ est pour Tout car tu es tout ce que je veux._

_O__ est pour Optimiste car je suis optimiste qu'avec toi à mes côtés, la vie sera meilleure _

_U__ est pour Unique. Personne ne pourra jamais t'atteindre à la cheville. Personne n'est comme toi. _

_R __est pour Rire. J'adore ton rire. Lorsque je t'entends rire, mon monde est en paix. _

_D__ est pour la Durabilité de mon amour envers toi. Je grimperais monts et merveilles pour t'atteindre. _

_A__ est pour Amant. J'aimerais être ton amant à jamais. _

_S__ représente à quel point tu es Spécial pour moi. Rien ne pourra jamais te remplacer dans mon cœur. _

_T__ est pour Toujours. Je souhaite rester à jamais à tes côtés._

_R__ pour Romantique. Je souhaite te dévoiler le grand jeu afin de te garder à mes côtés _

_O__pour Odeur. La tienne est particulière, elle est si chère à mon cœur, légèrement musquée rehaussée d'un je ne sais quoi qui m'enivre._

_N__ est pour Naïf. J'ai été naïf de croire que je pourrais vivre sans toi._

_O__ est pour Obstiné car je te veux et je n'abandonnerai pas avant de t'avoir dans mes bras._

_M__pour Mélodieuse. Ta voix aux accents de velours est une douce mélodie à mes oreilles._

_I__ est pour Irrationalité. Je suis irrationnel quand il s'agit de toi_

_E__ est pour Éternité. J'attendrais une éternité pour toi._

_S__ est pour Souffrance. Je souffre de chaque instant passé loin de toi._

_A__ est pour Ambition car l'ambition est ce qui me pousse à vivre jusqu'au moment où je t'aurai dans mes bras. Après cela, je ne vivrai que pour toi. _

_M__ est pour Maitrise. Je dois me maitriser à chaque fois que je te vois afin de ne pas te prendre dans mes bras et ne jamais te laisser partir._

_E__ est pour Endurance. J'endurerai peine et misère jusqu'au jour où je t'aurai finalement dans mes bras._

_D est pour Divin. Ta beauté est divine. _

_I__pour insatiable. Je me languis de ta présence_

_A__ est pour Anthracite, la couleur de tes yeux qui m'emmène dans un havre de paix où je vis le bonheur à tes côtés_

_M__ est pour Maintenant. Je te veux maintenant et à jamais._

_I__ est pour Irremplaçable. Mon cœur ne veut que toi. _

_N__ est pour Naturel. Il est naturel que je ne veuille que toi. La terre entière semble _

_U__ pour Universel. Mon amour pour toi traverse les temps et les espaces et il est partout le même._

_I__ pour Impatience. Il me tarde que tu découvres enfin qui je suis._

_T__ est pour Temps. Je t'attendrai jusqu'à la fin des temps._

À la tour d'astronomie samedi à minuit. Je regarde l'heure. Merde, il est minuit passé.

Je me lève et je m'habille rapidement mais silencieusement afin de ne pas réveiller mes compagnons de chambre. A la seconde où je sors de la salle commune des Serpentards, je pars en courant.

Je sais que c'est imprudent. Je ne devrais pas aller rencontrer quelqu'un que je ne connais pas. Surtout pas avec les temps qui courent.

Je m'en fous. Je m'en fous.

Je veux connaitre la personne qui m'aime. J'espère, j'espère du fond de mon cœur que c'est quelqu'un qui m'aime réellement. Moi et non le prince de Serpentard.

J'accélère.

* * *

Je suis finalement arrivé. Je reprends mon souffle. 

La main sur la poignée, je pris pour qu'il soit toujours là. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste là à essayer de calmer mon cœur.

J'ouvre la porte et je le vois. Il est toujours là, assis sur la rambarde, faisant dos à la porte regardant à l'extérieur.

Silencieusement, il se retourne.

Mon cœur se comprime et explose en même temps.

Deux émeraudes brillent dans le noir profond de la nuit.

* * *

_TBC…_

* * *

Pour ceux qui n'ont pas réaliser, la première lettre de chaque note forme "À la tour d'astronomie samedi à minuit"

* * *

Salut. Alors voilà un autre chapitre. Il est plutôt court, je le sais. Je peux avoir une petite review quand même. SVP. Bon pour vous encourager, j'offre un OS à la 175 review :)

Couple de votre choix et sujet de votre choix

* * *

À plus, Tropical-Sunrise


End file.
